Harry Potter and the Darkest Night
by zrostar
Summary: A rare and dark holiday uncovers a decades old murder. While strange nightmares plague Hogwarts. -Unfinished and in progress, forgive me!
1. Harry's Dream

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT  
  
**Chapter 1 - Harry's Dream   
**  
By Zero Star (**zrostar**)   
  
Began in September 5th 2001   
Finished 200-?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**There was blackness. Nothing was visible, for there was nothing to see.   
It was like an endless field of starless space.   
Time did not exist. There were no sensations.   
  
Yet, suddenly, as if someone had struck a match, a tiny spark of bright red appeared in the center of nothing.   
It danced and floated in the center of the void, unaware of it's surroundings and the blackness that was encasing it.   
Oblivion reached for it, sucking away it's light, leaving the flame ashen and lifeless.**

****

****

  
Harry burst awake! He was cold, frightened and sweating. It had been one of the vaguest dreams Harry had ever had...   
nothing but a few blots of color. Yet, they were so terrible in his mind, even as he lay in bed awake he   
felt threatened by these formless shapes.   
  
His bedside clock was hard to read, having been Dudley's at one time. It was cracked down the middle and a few of the   
numbers were faded out, but Harry was sure it read "3:00 am" in red digital numbers.   
  
For a week now he had been having trouble sleeping. It was always the same: to bed a bit later each night.   
Many things ran through his mind that he didn't want to deal with. Many more burdens than the year before kept   
him laying in bed awake. Was he ready for his 6th year? It was coming whether he liked it or not.   
  
He shook his head to clear his ears of the sound of rushing water. It was something that seemed to follow these awful   
dreams.   
  
Harry stretched and looked at his clock again. Three in the morning was the trend recently. He groaned to himself.   
All these nights up late and school was starting tomorrow! How would he ever get his sleep back to normal if he   
kept staying up all night? That was going to be a very hard habit to break. In the meanwhile, since he was awake,   
might as well grab a snack for himself and Hedwig.   
  
This summer hadn't been easier than the others, but more tolerable. Harry had discovered shortly after he   
returned to the Dursley household, he could easily avoid them and their wrath by sleeping all day. In return he   
was up all night, when they weren't bothering him, a bonus unto itself.   
  
Hedwig seemed to agree with this schedule and made an extra effort to keep herself quiet in the daylight.   
In return, she could wander out of her cage when she liked in the evening out and out of Harry's bedroom window.   
Harry was awake in her nocturnal hours to play with her more often, sometimes carrying quiet conversations   
with is only companion. Harry had become something of a night owl himself, sneaking down stairs while   
everyone was asleep to get something to eat or watch the television quietly. The late night news was   
constantly on his mind. He'd even risked a go at one of Duddly's video games, but had given up after   
'Alien Warfare' had become redundant. A few good games of wizard chess with his friend Ron,   
would have been much better.   
  
_How is Ron?_ Harry wondered to himself. He hadn't heard from anyone all summer, not the first time,   
but just as painful. He assumed all his friends were afraid to send owls because of possible interception   
by the Death Eaters. _Oh well..._ He shrugged and opened his bedroom door.   
  
The hallway was dark, unsettlingly similar to his dream, but he couldn't risk the light switch. Uncle Vernon had   
never caught him out of bed, but he swore Aunt Pentunia had glimpsed him a few weeks ago,   
while on her way to the toilet. If she noticed him, she did what she was best at: pretending Harry Potter did not exist.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, taking a large roast beef sandwich out of the fridge. By the next evening he would   
be back at Hogwarts, far away from the Dursleys and back with his friends! He needed them now, more than ever.   
  
"Soon, Hedwig, soon..." Harry stroked the head of his beautiful snowy owl. Feeding her a small pieces of meat   
while whispering quietly, "Back where you can fly, and so can I."   
  
He didn't pretend he'd missed Quidditch. Especially since he missed nearly an entire playing season last year.   
The want of the air and the need to practice his skills again pulled at his bones. He couldn't wait!   
  
As he returned to bed that night, he had no more dreams. Just a deep happiness to be returning to his   
real home and to his friends.   
  
=============================================================  
  
Forgive the belated updates to my story... I'm in the middle of a rewrite that won't be anything serious  
but I will be finally able to fix those typos I made some time ago.  
  
I love reviews, don't be afraid to submit one .  
  
Written 10-25-02   
Rerwitten 8-13-03   
Posted 06-09-04 


	2. Going Back to Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT**  
  
Chapter 2 - Back to Hogwarts  
  
By Zero Star (**zrostar**)  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
The next morning Harry had extreme trouble waking up. He was sleepy and light headed, he almost couldn't move at all. Being up so late into the night was definitely going to have to stop.   
He wanted to blame it on those dreams, but knew in the end, he could only blame himself. One   
fact did comfort him: all his things had already been packed and everything was ready to go.   
All he had to do was get dressed, eat breakfast and take his trunk and Hedwig to the car.   
The last day in this house wouldn't last long at all.   
  
Sometime after his alarm when off, he was finally able to move enough to fall out of bed.   
Harry gave a mighty yawn and a stretch as he opened his bedroom door.   
  
Harry Potter got an awakening surprise.   
  
The Dursleys were up before he was! The three of them all standing quietly in the hall,   
fully dressed and ready to go. He stared at them silently, a look of complete shock   
adorning his face. Duddly looking anxious, not wanting to sit still. His aunt held her   
hands on her hips tapping one foot irritably. His uncle's large face pressed in on him,   
then blurted out in a very angry tone "Get dressed you lazy boy! We aren't going to wait   
for you all day!"   
  
----   
  
Harry had always suspected the Dursleys of being afraid of him, granted it was more than   
suspicion, especially since he was going to a wizards school and last summer had been making   
threats about his murderous godfather, Sirius. But what's a 16 year old boy to do? Perhaps,   
it was the fact he was getting older, which meant his magic was getting stronger too.   
He'd also suspected that, of all the Dursleys his Aunt Petunia knew more about wizards   
and their ways than the rest of them. No doubt she didn't share any of it with them, either.   
  
Harry shrugged to himself and returned dressed, with his things and Hedwig. She hooted sleepily   
in a quiet 'good morning.'  
  
---  
  
The drive to King's Cross station seemed disturbingly short. Uncle Vernon was speeding as fast   
as he possibly could, disregarding all warning signs, traffic signals and policeman in his way.   
At one point he became quite irritated when an old man tried to cross the street after the   
traffic light had changed to green. Vernon's great beet of a face changed threateningly colors   
of red at the old man.   
  
When they finally arrived to King's Cross Station the car had barely come to a stop when the   
Dursleys began to shout at Harry to move faster.   
  
"Get out as fast as possible!" His aunt shouted.   
  
"Take your things and go!" His uncle added.   
  
Harry finally backed away from the curb and the car went squealing away in the same breakneck   
fashion that it had arrived.   
  
"Well..." mumbled a sleepy Harry, disheartened to his sleepy Hedwig. "Let's go find our friends!"   
----   
  
At the station, Harry found his way to Platform 9 3/4. Busy as usual, full of people trying to   
say one last good bye to their family before boarding the train.   
  
About 20 feet from him, a short blonde woman burst loudly into teary eyed sobs and squeezed   
an arm full of young blonde girls.   
  
_First years._ Harry thought to himself.   
  
The Weasley family was across the platform not to far from the engine, Hermione was with them.   
Each of them waved and smiled to Harry as he approached. He couldn't help but notice Hermione's parents still hadn't gotten used to the over enthusiastic Arther Weasley and his love affair with Muggles and their culture. It felt good to be back where he belonged.   
  
Molly Weasley, a big woman with a big heart gave him a big kiss and a tight hug in greeting.   
Ron and Hermione instantly took their places at his side. He felt his heart warm, always   
surprised at how much he missed them each summer.  
  
"Come on mate, get your stuff on board we're already loaded up!" Ron was excited.   
  
"Don't let him be in such a hurry to get away from us, Harry!" Fred stated with a wicked grin,   
he and George both looking splendid in their shiny green Dragonhide jackets.  
  
Ron frowned and stuck his tongue out at them, which seemed to encourage the twins to laugh   
quite hard. Harry looked to see what was so funny, only to start laughing on his own.   
Ron's tongue was a lovely shade of aquamarine.   
  
As if suddenly remembering, Ron retracted his tongue and whispered to his friend.   
"You missed the fur that grew about 20 minutes ago, beware of their candy mate, especially   
the 'Fuzzy Tongue Twisters', they are still experimenting! Never know what it will REALLY do!"  
  
Harry and Hermione fought to contain their chuckles of sympathy and tried to look like they   
both felt deeply sorry for his bad luck. And judging from the look on Ron's face, had failed   
utterly.  
  
The train whistled the all aboard, silencing the crowd for just a moment before the sounds   
and chatter picked up louder than before from all those giving last minute farewells.   
Harry's mind wandered a moment as Ron gave his mum one last hug good bye. The brief image   
of what could have been haunted him. Would this have been his mum hugging him one last time   
before the school year? What would it have been like?   
  
Harry shook his head and sighed, following his classmates on board the train.   
  
Ginny had been keeping their usual seats safe and Crookshanks was keeping Hermione's seat warm, although the orange, fluffy cat seemed reluctant to move when she returned.   
  
The train pulled out of the station and they settled into their seats. Harry looked out the   
window as everyone on the platform waved to the departing.   
  
Before he knew it the plumb jolly witch was bringing the snack trolly around the car.  
  
Everything seemed to be moving so fast. Harry stretched and shook his head. Was it just   
from his sleep being so thrown off? Nothing to worry about. Ron and Hermione chatted   
with Harry off and on the rest of the trip, stopping in between to eat more candy and   
other snacks. At long last, Ron got an idea!   
  
"You know how Draco and his goons always show up to make trouble? Why don't we surprise him this time!" Ron stood up looking for a suitable place to hide that wasn't taken up by   
luggage or animals.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, worriedly.   
  
"Why don't we just hide this time, maybe they will go away." Harry suggested, to tired to   
start a fight.   
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. That wasn't the reply they had expected.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Do you feel alright? You look awfully pale."   
  
"I'm fine, Hermione" Harry murmured. "Just haven't been sleeping well." Even as Harry spoke   
his head rolled back slowly, as he was fighting to stay awake.   
  
With that, Ron and Hermione exchanged another glance. Then she whispered "I think we had   
better let him rest."   
  
Ron nodded in agreement as Harry began a light snoring.   
  
----   
  
Harry's companions chatted quietly while playing a card game. They discussed their sleeping   
friend, what may happen over the next year, and their favorite teachers.   
  
"I hope he decides to taste his own poison." Ron mumbled with a mimicking sneer of the Potions   
Master.   
  
"Well, I'll tell you, I have more respect for him than I do for that anti-psychic quack   
Trelawney. If I have to be in the same room with that woman again, I will not be held   
responsible for my actions." Hermione stated, matter-of-factly.   
  
"Speaking of psychics, maybe she can tell us where Ginny has wandered off to." Ron glanced   
over their small compartment.   
  
"You worry to much," Hermione laid down a card that won her the game. "She left to visit   
some other Gryffindors in another   
car."   
  
"_Me?_ Worry to much?! Did I just hear _Hermione Granger_ say that _**I**_ worry to much?"   
  
The only reply Ron earned was a shush from his female companion. She nodded in the direction   
of the still sleeping Harry. Ron gave her a small smile, but his face immediately changed to   
that of worry, when he saw Harry sleeping.   
  
Harry's head lolled backwards, he breathed very slightly. His skin was so pale.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ron whispered.   
  
Harry looked like he was dead or dying. The cold sweat covering his scarred forehead didn't   
help their concern. As the two nervously watched him, his face contorted into that of anxiety.   
  
Ron hesitated, then decided to wake Harry up, for his own good. With a slow steady hand, Ron   
reached across the seat to touch his friends shoulder.   
  
At that exact moment, the door to their compartment slid open. Draco Malfoy looked in, his   
usual smug, vicious expression painted across his pale, pointed face.   
  
================================================================  
  
Hope your enjoying it   
  
written: 10-26-02   
rewritten: 06-18-04 


	3. Warnings

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT

Chapter 3 - Warnings 

By ~ Zero Star (zrostar)

------------------------------------------------------ 

~ **A shadow befell the world and everything ceased to exist. Once long ago, there was light, maybe even sounds other than this endless rushing. For now, the world was dark and enclosed in swaying pools of twilight. This dank circle of emptiness soaked into his skeleton, creating pits of ice that travelled through his body. It destroyed his spirit and his will. The ebony shadows took hold of his mind. The small awareness was eclipses into its prison once more. ** ~ 

Harry snapped awake with a harsh gasp, he felt as if he had been drowning. His eyes blurred and mind panicked, he reached out for anything to touch. Something to tell him this world was real. Something to help him breath again. 

In his fury of panic he reached outward. He touched soft fabric. It was Draco's collar. "Help me," Harry choked, "Help me!" 

Draco was so surprised by Harry's sudden grab, the Slytherin screamed. It was high pitched, like a little girl's pitiful cry for help. Draco's eyes became wide with fright as he attempting vainly to fight off the attacking Harry Potter. Crabbe and Goyle ran, afraid a Gryffindor attack would be planned for them as well, leaving Draco behind. 

Finally, Draco had pulled himself free, the door slammed shut, and Harry slumped, panting on the floor. Ron and Hermione rushed to his sides, shouting a frantic "Harry! Harry!" 

"I'm fine..." he whispered, his mind waking up from his terrifying dream. He shook himself and righted his glasses. Ron guided him back to his seat. 

"Harry!" Ron was worried and it showed clearly in his voice. "What was that all about?! What happened?" 

"I told you," Harry grumbled, "I haven't been sleeping well." 

Hermione butted in, "If that's how you've been sleeping, I would say you have a bigger problem than insomnia! We're here to help you Harry, you know that!" 

Harry Potter rubbed his scar absently with a sigh. 

"Alright... I've been having this strange dream... I don't know how to describe it. I don't think I can put it into words. Each time I have one, it gets worse. Sometimes, all I see is darkness, other times it's like I'm trapped in it. Once I think I saw something trapped with me, a light, I think..." He hesitated to continue, but looking into the faces of his worried friends, he knew he must tell them. "They aren't like normal nightmares, I've had plenty of those! No, these are like a message that's slowly being spelled out." 

"What kind of sick message is that?!" Ron blurted out. 

"I don't know..." Harry sighed again. 

Ron and Hermione sat silently, trying to process this new information. Shock and horror showed on Ron's face, but Hermione's eyes gazed inwardly, as if she were pondering it's unknown message. 

---- 

The mighty Hogwarts Express pulled into the station with much a clang and clatter. Engine steam fogged the pathway to the lake, hanging in the strangely crisp air. 

"First years! First years follow me!" Hagrid's great form crowded the walkway as he swung his lantern over the heads of the students. "Alright there, Harry?" The gentle giant asked. 

There was an instant rush of whispering from the new students.   
"Harry? Harry Potter?!"   
"I think I saw him in the luu."  
"You did NOT!"   
"I want to see Harry Potter!" 

He was used to it by now, and greeted Hagrid. 

"Harry, I want ye to come and see me as soon as possible." His tone was very serious. "There's a lot planned for this year that I needs to tell yer about. Bring yer little friends too." 

Hermione and Ron moved a bit closer together. This year was already starting off oddly. Something told the trio, it would only get worse. 

---- 

Ron moved closely to his friends. The many moving shadows cast by student were playing tricks on him. He was having frightening visions of a serpent-headed dagger slipping from the darkness, held by Professor Snape who had been waiting to kill the three Gryffindors. With that in mind, Ron jumped with terror at the smallest sounds from the night. Hermione hadn't stopped her thinking since Harry told them about his dreams. And Harry, trudged zombie-like to the castle. He hoped he wouldn't fall asleep in his meal after the sorting ceremony. In fact, he was fairly oblivious to everything until they were seated at the Gryffindor table, in the great hall. 

The sorting ritual was about to begin, and he thought back to the day he himself had sat on the stool and the hat debated if he should be placed in Gryffindor or Slytherin. That day still troubled him. What Slytherin quality did he own? A part of his worst enemy. The heir of Salazar Slytherin himself. Within him he held part of the inhuman monster that murdered his parents and caused Harry's tragic life. To have such a dark thing in a child's soul was a nightmare, worse than any he has ever had. Including the current series of them. 

An elbow in the ribs got Harry's attention. A loud _PSSST_, got Ron's. 

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "There are new teachers this year." 

The High Table was suddenly very interesting to the two boys. Next to Albus Dumbledore sat a tall tanned man with extremely gray hair. His features looked noble and he seemed to radiate dignity. Black and gold were the dominating colors of his robes. 

"I think he's Egyptian!" Ron exclaimed quietly. "Certainly looks like the ones I saw when we won that trip." 

"There are place settings for at least two others. I wonder which one is our next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione puzzled. 

"Who cares, look at Snape!" Ron sounded the happiest he had been all day. 

Professor Snape looked paler and thinner than usual. He rested his forehead in one hand and clenched the other in a tight fist. Snape's contorted face remained hidden from view, due to the black strands that had fallen astray. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain, or perhaps about to be sick. Save for Ron, the other two were worried. 

Harry's thoughts instantly moved to Voldemort. Snape was the closest one to the Dark Lord among the Hogwarts staff. If something were up, Snape would know. On the other hand, maybe he did test one of his own poisons... there was a benefit to Snape being ill after all, he couldn't stare down at Harry with those cold black eyes. 

The first years burst into the room and Harry decided to push those thoughts into the back of his mind for the moment. 

================================================================ 

After several revisions, this chapter still feels rough...  
email me for ideas if you have them. 

10-27-02 


	4. A Sorting, of Sorts

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT

Chapter 4 - A Sorting... of Sorts

by Zero Star (zrostar)

------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd of frightened first years remind him of his first sorting. They all looked like sheep bound for the slaughter. 

From the corner of Harry's eye, he saw a flash of white light. Colin Creevey had taken a picture. After his first year, the mousey boy hadn't seemed so irritating, but the "Famous Mr. Potter" still didn't want any photographs. 

Professor McGonagall had set the hat on the stool and it burst immediately into song! 

Long ago, but not far away,  
Just a newly made hat, I lay.   
Unaware of the destiny that   
Gryffindor had in mind for me.   


I am sure we share a similar tie.  
Now it is in me your fate will lie.   
I shall put you were you need to be,  
To follow your _own_ destiny!  


Gryffindor was a man of heroic deed,   
Perhaps he's in your family tree.  
If you are just and brave and true,   
Then Gryffindor's for you.  


Hufflepuff was a gentle soul.  
In her gardens she often did stroll.   
If you enjoy flora and toil,   
In this group you will never spoil.   


Ravenclaw now she was very well read.   
Her books were her butter and bread.  
If your strength is in your head,   
Her house is where you'll find your bed.  


Slytherin was a spooky old man,   
But his wisdom he did greatly expand.  
If you are cunning, clever and shrewd,   
Then here you will find a familiar brood.   


So place me on your little head   
Even though your heart may fill with dread,  
I will put you were you most belong,   
In the arms of a welcoming throng.  


The students erupted into cheers. The Sorting Hat was rarely able to show off it's talents. Hermione vaguely wondered if it spend all year planning it's next song. 

Professor McGonagall took her place beside the stool and read from a list of first years. A whole string of names and faces slowly passed by. Harry caught himself nearly asleep once or twice, cheering only when the name **GRYFFINDOR** was shouted. Then, with a quick movement, Snape jerked his head upwards. Harry noticed. 

"Katrina De Tiganii!" McGonagall shouted out. 

A frightened young girl with long black hair and a colorful sash around the waist of her uniform stepped hesitantly onto the stage. She sat on the stool and the hat was lowered over her head. It was much to big for most first years, but her small form, it was especially large. The hat pondered for quite some time, and pondered, and pondered. 

Soon the students started whispering. Harry sat and watched, remembering when he was a first year the terror he had when he thought the hat wasn't going to do anything. 

She sat while longer, Snape holding his breath. The girl didn't move, until it looked as if she were about to burst into tears. 

At long last, it took nearly five minutes to declare her a "**RAVENCLAW!**" 

Snape, between his ashen face and sudden attention, observed the girl as carefully as he could. She swiftly made her way to the Ravenclaws, who were all cheering. Snape studied her for several more moments, before he lowered his head again. 

"I wonder what the hat saw. Took a blasted long time for a Ravenclaw." Ron pondered, "Let's better keep an eye on that one." 

Harry nodded in agreement seemingly not the only one to notice Snape's reaction. At that moment Neville attempted to get Harry's attention. Confused, Harry's eyes darted into the direction Neville was pointing... behind the High Table. 

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!" The hat shouted. 

There were 3 figures looming in the background of the staff table. They were barely noticeable save for a slight shadowy, movement in the floating candlelight. 

"**SLYTHERIN!**" One of the blonde girls marched happily to her new home. 

Something about the anonymous onlookers gave the four Gryffindors a very bad feeling. Especially, Harry. He stared into the shadows for several minutes before a familiar burning in his forehead told him to look away. Much like the first time he had seen Professor Snape... 

"**GRYFFINDOR**!" 

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. A young blonde girl had joined their ranks. Harry cheered at automatic mention of his house. 

---- 

At great length the sorting was over, and the Headmaster rose to address the students. "Now that you are all properly starving, I shall hold back the feast a bit longer." He punctuated the sentence with a broad, kind smile, despite the booing from a select few. 

"First years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Absolutely NO prowling the hallways after dark." With that he gave a garish glare to the Gryffindors. He continued with a few other yearly announcements. "But now, I must introduce my guest. I believe he will be spending the majority of the school year with us. Amun Cherti." 

Here the Egyptian rose and gave a polite bow. He was slightly taller than Dumbledore, which did nothing to dispel his powerful presence. He then seated himself again. 

"Let the feast begin!" At the Headmaster's announcement the food appeared. 

If there was one thing Harry missed most about Hogwarts while he was away, it had to have been the food! All he could eat of wonderful classic meals. Nothing was ever "good" in a Hogwarts meal, it was always _excellent_. 

By Ron's second helping of everything, Hermione had changed the conversation topic back to the unannounced staff members. 

"I wonder who our next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year?" She asked Seamus Finnagin, who seemed far to involved with his bread pudding to answer. 

"Maybe it will be the Sorting Hat!" Dean Thomas piped up. "I mean, why not! He's the oldest member of the crew, isn't he?" 

"Yeah, why not?" Ron laughed between mouthfuls. "That old mop has been here longer than Snape has!" Ron snickered to himself. 

However, Hermione interrupted the fun. "Ron, you forget. Snape has wanted that job since before the three of us got here! He might _**BE**_ our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" 

The Gryffindor table fell silent for a long moment. 

"But that doesn't make sense," Neville added nervously. "I mean, it would be harder to replace a Potions Master than it would be a Defense teacher, wouldn't it? And what about the empty place settings? Maybe the new professor just hasn't arrived yet." 

Ron eyed Neville sharply. "You just want the old bat to stay in the Dungeons where he belongs, don't you?" 

Longbottom nodded vigorously, turning a shade paler. Just thinking about Snape made him sick and frightened. 

"Speaking of new staff..." Harry looked up, "Dumbledore's guest hasn't eaten a bite." 

"Maybe he's not hungry, after all English food rarely agrees with foreigners. I read all about it." Hermione pushed her plate way, thoroughly stuffed. 

"I read all about it!" Ron mimicked in a high pitched voice. "You need to get out more. Honestly a game of quidditch would do you good." 

The red headed boy defended himself agaist a girlish attack. The Gryffindors laughed and talked, until it was time to say goodnight. 

---- 

It was time to head back to their dorms for the first night of the new school year. 

Ron and Harry finally got to play a game of chess before bed, which Harry lost since he was so sleepy. Hermione had settled herself not to far from them, with her well worn copy of "Hogwarts, a History." Perhaps even reading it for the 800th time. Her justification in this was that the book must be enchanted, she keeps reading about knew things. 

Ron whispered to Harry, "Probably because she keeps falling asleep in the middle of it and forgot everything she just read." 

One by one each of the Gryffindors made their way to the dorms. The evening of chatting and getting to know new friends and reconnecting with old class mates, wore on. Finally, Harry couldn't take the exhaustion and dismissed himself, only to be followed by Ron a few moments later. Hermione stayed engrossed in her book and was showing no sign of weariness. 

After saying his goodnights, Harry drifted off into a heavy sleep. 

================================================================

I dreaded writing the sorting song, but it was fun!   
Anyway, hope you like it. I'm not a big poetry writer.

I have noticed a lot of Severus fans in my reviews (thank you, thank you!!)  
Don't worry, I am a Slytherin at heart.   
I could never let anything _really_ nasty befall him.

10-28-02


	5. A Dark Holiday Predicted

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 5 - A Dark Holiday Predicted 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

---------------------------------------

~** A large chess board spread out before him, on one side was Voldemort the black king, Wormtail in the position of the bishop, and his pawns were robed in identical black with masks and the dark mark carved into their chests. On the other side, the white king, Albus Dumbledore. Various members of the staff as his knights and bishops, pawns were the various fools in the ministry. It looked as if a great battle were able to start. Harry himself stood away from the chess board, in blackness that was wet and cold. He felt as if he were chained in mid air. Helpless but aware and struggling. Was he a trophy to be won in this war? At the same time, it seemed all the pieces were talking and laughing merrily with each other.**~ 

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Harry shouted falling out of bed. He panted a long moment and held his scar in his hands. His head ached terribly. 

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron was at his side, looking for a way to help. "It was another one, wasn't it? One of those horrible nightmares?"

Harry slowly stood and sat on his bed. "No, it wasn't," He rubbed his scar absently. "it had far to much detail." 

"Umm. You alright there?" Ron didn't know what to make of Harry, and was growing more worried by the second. "You look bad, mate." 

"What time is it?" Looking around for his clock, which hadn't been unpacked yet, Harry felt relief wash over him and pain melt away. "No you see, Ron it's 7:30! Had it been one of those nightmares I would have woken up at 3AM, and not been able to get back until dawn. I actually feel good for a change." He lied. 

Ron cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Well... good... I think. It's almost breakfast time. So how about you tell me and Hermione all about it, over some tea." 

There were sounds of the Gryffindors talking and laughing loudly as the duo walked down into the common room. Deja-vu for Harry, he had just heard these sounds in his dream. Hermione held her stomach laughing, she was telling Dean and Seamus what a complete jack-a-ninny Draco had made of himself on the train. 

Harry and Ron smiled at each other. 

"I bet Ginny could have made a manlier sound then that!" Neville gauffed. 

Somewhere by the window, Ginny nodded in agreement. 

---- 

At the breakfast table, the students were looking over their schedules, chatting and eating. 

"No, it didn't feel anything like the others." Harry entrusted to Ron and Hermione. "It was like, a battle ground I think. That was just the feel of the dream. Probably inspired by recent events. I could hear Hermione laughing from downstairs. In my other dreams... it's so overwhelming that would never have happened. Besides, there was to much detail. The others are like this washed out... blackness." 

Ron grinned, "Good, maybe you've finally broke them. Hogwarts is protected in and out after all."

"We'll see." Harry murmured, he could still feel a piece of that cold, blackness in his bone. 

Hermione leaned in to whisper, "Harry, haven't you always dreamed strange things your first night back in the castle?" 

Come to think of it, he had! That may explain his break in the trend. First night back, but not the last staying. 

He glanced up at the High table. The Head of Gryffindor was looking her usual self, only speaking worriedly with the Headmaster. There was no trace of the Egyptian guest... or Professor Snape. 

Straining as hard as he could, Harry could just make out words McGonagall was forming: 

"Albus, I haven't seen him since last night. He looked so ill." 

"They're talking about Snape." Harry whispered to his friends. 

"Maybe he died - " Ron started. 

"SSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Hermione exclaimed. "This might be important." 

The three grew silent to listen. 

The Headmaster's turn to speak. 

"Not to worry, Minerva. He is capable of caring for himself. He'll come forward when he feels it's the best time for it." 

This seemed to be the end of it. McGonagall was a bit put out. 

"Oy, look at this." Colin Creevey had announced, startling half the table. "Defense Against the Dark Arts has been moved to an evening class. That ever happened before?" 

"An evening class? Before or after Potions?" Neville worried. 

"That would be after, Neville." Seamus stated, Potions class began sometime after noon on the norm, usually the last class of the day. 

"Neither." Ron said after looking over his own schedule. "It's on a Friday, 7 PM. Well, I'll say! Can't be any worse than those 'midnight astronomy classes in the highest tower of the castle' crud. I mean seriously, walking up all those stairs in the bloody middle of the night, then sitting through a two hour class on star gazing. Then you have to go back down - " 

"RON!" Hermione shrieked, her face was turning red. 

"What?" A sheepish grin. 

---- 

The rest of the day was strangely peaceful. Since it was the first day of most classes, the majority of time had been spent going over the various syllabi, class room policies, safety procedures, teacher methods of instruction, equipment, supplies needed, student responsibilities... etc. 

The only problem so far was the Slytherins. Gryffindor still shared most of their classes with them. They were their usual charming selves, save for Draco. He was still embarrassed and shaken from the encounter on the train. 

"What's next, Ron?" Harry asked between classes. 

"Just lunch." He unwrinkled his schedule from a pocket. "Then it looks like Divinations is our last class for today." 

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed. However, he wasn't thinking about the class. He was thinking about a nap he may be able to take instead of some crystal ball fiasco. "Let's go find Hermione." 

---- 

"I found something out about a few of our new students." Hermione seemed very pleased with herself. 

"Spit it out then." Ron wasn't in the mood for female gossip. 

"Fine! Do you remember those four blonde girls in the station? Well, one went into each house. The Ravenclaw told me. I meet her in the library. She also claims her sisters are all psychic, but only when they are together, and that something bad is already in the school. Has been for years. No one ever noticed it, until now." She finally stopped to sip from her goblet. 

Ron looked at her with disdain. "Breath from time to time when you're talkin' it's good for you." He filled his mouth with a fist sized chunk of bread. "So a luch off gelees ur pettiten ow fat?" 

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Ron, maybe you should chew your food before talking." 

Ron coughed a few times then swallowed. "Alright alright... I SAID," his eyes on Hermione. " 'So a bunch of girlies are predicting our fate?' You know that female intuition doesn't impress me much." 

"Ron! I didn't say I believed them, just that it was interesting." With that she stuck her nose in her book and ignored the rest of the table until the end of lunch. 

Harry had to admit hearing about evil lurking in Hogwarts this early in the year wasn't a good thing, not at all. Even if they were just joking. 

"It's been known to happen..." Harry said more to himself than anyone else. But Ron replied anyway.

"You mean the chamber of secrets?" He looked at Harry as if some giant monster were casting it's shadow across the table as they spoke.

"Yes. It's always been here, just no one ever knew about it." 

----

Divinations class wasn't hard by any means, the homework was easy enough. Make up visions of your own gruesome death and you'll score an easy 100%. Dealing with the room and the teacher was another story altogether. 

The red smokey room, was always hot and filled with incense. It's colored lamps made it a terrible forum for lectures. It was always to dark. Harry got the feeling of being in a cramped gypsy wagon when in this room and since he always had his fortune told, it made a sick kind of sense. 

Trelawney sat in her usual spot, like the glittering insect that she was. Class was about to begin.

"This year something very special is happening." She seemed disturbingly excited. "Of course, most of your other teachers won't be speaking of it... there is a very rare allignment of stars about to happen. When these stars align themselves with the eclipsing moon, one of the rarest events in Divinations history will occur..." 

Trelawney threw up her hands, twisted her face into a terrible grimace, and whispered. "The Darkest Night shall befall the Earth." 

Several girls from the back row gasped, but mostly Lavendar and Pavarti. 

Ron raised his hand. "Ma'am... what exactly is the Darkest Night?" 

================================================================ 

Sevvie fans, fear not. I love him too. :) 

10-30-02 


	6. Divination Class

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 6 - Divination Class 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

----------------------------------------- 

Trelawney rose from her over stuffed seat and pulled out several dusty, old parchment that had been tied with glowing, violet string. They unscrolled themselves and hung in mid-air. It seemed to show a map of the solar system and it's relationship to the zodiac. Each planet was represented by a symbol that moved slowly across all of the constellations. The nine planets glided between 12 points on the wheel. It reminded Harry of some strange cosmic clock. 

"As you can see here," She gestured to a vague area of the chart. "Pluto will rise in Scorpio, which places Saturn in the 8th house. Mars and Uranus come into a unique conjunction. One that happens very rarely. When this alignment reaches it's height in October, all other influences considered, the full eclipsing moon will provide the Darkest Night." 

Harry didn't have to be thinking clearly to know that her babble wasn't making any sense. 

"8th house?" He whispered to Ron. "Did we learn about that?"

Ron gave a meek smile, "The houses are one of the few things I remember from all our cock and bull last year. There are twelve of them, each one means a different thing. _Really_ bad things could only happen if Saturn was in the 8th house. It means something like 'discovering what's hidden' Um, I think it also reveals your attitude to death, and maybe even the time and circumstances of it." Ron's face suddenly clouded in terror. "I'm starting to think I've been in this bloody class to long! I'm starting to understand it!" He bit is lower lip, worriedly. 

Ron stopped talking the second he realized Trelawney was looking him over, with interest. 

"Oh, Mr. Weasley!" Her voice became misty. "I sense you have information on the planets in question. Please tell us what you have foreseen."

A deep furrow entered Ron's brow. "I wasn't really predicting..." But then he noticed all eyes were on him, a rare moment he wasn't going to lose. He cleared his throat importantly and continued. "I mean... I was just telling Harry I have a feeling about Pluto. Pluto being a planet of occultism and dark power, of course, it rules the 8th house. However, if Saturn's hanging around in the same area that can only bring bad luck or even make a bad situation worse! After all, Saturn is all about limit in your movements and abilities, you know, fears coming to life." 

Trelawney looked ecstatic. "Why, Ronald Weasley, you are absolutely correct! Five points for Gryffindor! In fact, not only do Saturn and Pluto come together, but in a few months Scorpio will rise with Neptune. Neptune deeply symbolizes loss, confusion and suffering! Ten points to the house that can tell me which element is dominating for this Dark holiday!" 

The class buzzed and giggled, no one answered. 

"Water..." Ron whispered distantly to no one in particular. "Water will be ruled by darkness and tragedy. Scorpio and Neptune are both associated with water. Pluto and Saturn will bring that bad luck." 

Harry stared at Ron in utter disbelief. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley!" The insect like professor returned to her seat. 

Ron snapped out of his reverie a little shaken. 

"Very good, boys, very good indeed. But I have one more thing to tell you before you leave class today. Consider this your homework: Anything to do with the water elements often bring out the deepest psychic potential. _Psychic Sensitivity_," She looked directly at Harry. "is the strongest when a water sign rules the sky. I want you all to practice, practice, practice. Record your results in a your notes, at the end of the year it will be your project."

----

The duo made their way to Gryffindor Tower, sleepy and irritated by the previous class. 

"And that was only the first day! The old grasshopper is on a high horse already. Projects given out the first day of class! Really..." 

The quieter of the two wasn't paying attention to Ron's usual grump. He was thinking about what transpired only a few moments ago. Trelawney has given predictions before, even if the majority of them were completely bogus. Was it worth ignoring that one chance where she may be right? Harry pondered writing a dream journal for his Divinations project. It would help him keep track of it's progression, should his strange dream return, but also give her something to think about. If she wouldn't be able to interpret it then at least he could give her a good scare. 

---- 

Hermione was tucked in her usual corner with 'Hogwarts, A History' cuddled closely as she read. She lifted her eyes just briefly, to acknowledge them, then immediately went back to reading. 

"How do you like that." Ron stated flatly. "We saw your favorite teacher today."

She rolled her eyes in reply, then continued with her book. 

"Oh yeah," Ron teased. "she even asked about you. Said she missed you SOOO much, even though you couldn't be able to make an accurate prediction to save your life, that you would be welcome back any old time as long as you promise not to take her up on that." 

No reply. 

Ron waited, raised an eye brow, and looked at Hermione intently. "Well?" He quizzed, unsure of what to do. 

There was a giggle behind her book before large red cushion was launched at Ron, who instantly caught it in the face. Hermione had thrown it in his confusion. 

Harry burst out laughing and the three engaged in a mild pillow fight. After a while they stopped, panting and content with the destruction of the common room. 

A disturbing sound rumbled in Ron's stomach. 

"You should really have that looked at, I don't think a healthy digestive system makes so many sickeningly obscene noises, like yours does." Hermione prodded him with another pillow. 

"Obscene?!" Ron shouted back at her, his cheeks flushing bright red. 

---- 

Dinner at Hogwarts was usually a casual affair. The Great Hall was filled with small talk and students asking about classes and each other's day. 

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat with Ginny discussing her classes. She had told them that Herbology was going to be interesting this year. 

"Professor Sprout claims the former Head of Hufflepuff would be joining us for a while. She's not sure when, or for how long, but he would definitely be speaking to us at some point." 

"Wow, he must be old!" Ron mumbled around a mouthful of lamb stew. "I wonder how long ago he was here. Sprout's been in charge of Hufflepuff since at least my brother Charlie, maybe even longer." 

"Much longer." Hermione nodded.

Harry shrugged picking at his dinner roll, when a high pitched laugh caught his attention. Flintwick seemed to be having a good chat with the Headmaster's guest. The old Egyptian was sitting next to the Ravenclaw Head, smiling broadly and nodding as they spoke. It looked like they two were exchanging amusing stories. 

Harry elbowed Ron, "Look! There he is again." 

"Wonder were he was all day..." Ginny sighed, poking her mashed potatoes. 

"I wonder if he's a violinist." Hermione stated out of no where. 

The three looked at her, before simultaneously stating: "**WHAT?!**" 

Hermione dug out her worn book containing the history of Hogwarts. "I read in here just today... what page... there it is! Yes, it says a long long time ago students who had snuck out at night reported hearing a violin in the castle after dark." Here she quoted the book. " 'It has been described as both hauntingly beautiful and mysteriously eerie. This phantom violinist was once thought to be in charge of a house at Hogwarts. The strange musician has not be reportedly heard in the past century.' " 

"Right then." Ron blinked, more confused than ever. He decided to focus on finishing his dinner instead. 

"Hermione, that was over a hundred years ago..." Neville looked at her more strangely than usual. "Even the Headmaster isn't that old," He knew Dumbledore was over a century old. "I mean, to have been a head of house over 100 years ago." 

The rest of them finished with hyped talk of the on coming quidditch season. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors looked forward to it. 

"Slytherin won't be much of a problem this year," Ron beamed. "After all, Malfoy's dad can't buy any brooms faster than a Firebolt, and now we know Draco's weakness!" 

The group burst into laughter as Ron did his best impression of the high squeaky scream. Their laughing only got louder as a few Slytherins looked over to see what the commotion was. 

"I think it was a bit higher then that." Hermione stated with a smile. 

"Wonder what old Snape would think of Malfoy embarrassing Slytherin House." Seamus wondered aloud. 

"Are you kidding? Malfoy has _always_ been an embarrassment to Slytherin. I bet even Snape could tell you... Hang on! Where is he anyway?!" Ron glanced at the High table, only to notice the Potions Master was missing. He didn't smile at this, he wondered if there wasn't something seriously wrong. 

Observing Ron's sudden panic, Hermione felt a need to give her opinion. "Oh now you notice, Ron! I bet you didn't even notice that Potions class was rescheduled for next week." 

"So?" He snapped back, defensively. 

"That means they knew something was wrong with him before class even started! Snape hasn't missed a day in Potions in 5 years, no matter how ill he's been. They pushed class back a whole week, no doubt because the Headmaster insisted on it." 

"Does that mean we'll have double Potions to make up for it?" A very pale Neville ask.

Harry, turned red. Deep within he was worried for the horrible professor. Not because of illness or even poisoning, but because of the Dark Mark and what it may be doing or calling the Potions Master to do. 

================================================================= 

I want to thank   
http://www.astrocounsel.co.uk/   
for making all the astrology jargon be semi-accurate.   
They have a very interesting page! 

Stick with me, I know I'm a wind bag. 

11-02-02 


	7. An Interupted Midnight Snack

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 7 - An Interupted Midnight Snack 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. Snape was on his mind. Voldemort was haunting him. Divinations class weighed heavily on his conscience. His sleep was against him. He tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. 

Finally, with a sigh of desperation he decided to get himself a snack. At least just getting out of bed would shake the darker thoughts from his mind.

He pulled out his father's well used cloak and became unseen when it slipped about his shoulders. Just knowing he was invisible somehow relieved a bit of stress, no one had to see him. 

Maybe he wouldn't go straight to the kitchens, maybe he'd stroll around his beloved school for a while first. 

He walked for a long time, just letting his mind wander to the old stone walls around him. One debatably good thing about living in a tower, Harry had to walk all the way down it to get to where he was going. 

He paused at the changing stairway to the 3rd floor corridor. Fluffy had been discovered not to far along the hallway to the left. Harry smiled vaguely as he remembered their first adventure with great fondness. 

Heading downward he avoided the passage that would lead to moaning myrtle's bathroom, memories of drinking the polyjuice potion, and Hermione's grave mistake in using a cat hair. Although he did allow himself a small chuckle, even Hermione Granger wasn't right _ALL_ the time. Maybe he'd remind her of that next time she's digging through one of her books. Gilderoy Lockhart had also met a fitting judgement in that room... perhaps there was justice in the world after all. 

Somewhere between the Gryffindor tower and the great hall was a whole area of things he remembered with equal disgust and fondness. The bloody message from the Heir of Slytherin, being chased from the library by Filch, the Mirror of Erised, the bathroom Ron and Harry had locked the troll into, the steps to the prefect's bathroom and Snape in his pajamas were just a few. 

He found his feet had stopped at the hall to the dungeons. He thought about checking on the Potions Master, or maybe even looking for Aragog's cupboard, just for the hell of it. Perhaps seeing if "Pureblood" was still the Slytherin password. Malfoy screaming like a little princess in his own dorm, might make it worth being caught by the Head of Slytherin. Then again... maybe not. 

He started walking again. Somewhere ahead of him was the great hall and the Headmaster's office wasn't far. But also not far from the Hall was the kitchen. His stomach gave a quiet rumble. The kitchen it was. 

----

As Harry paused at a large wall painting of a bowl of fruit. It looked so real, it made him hungry. It was the door to the kitchen, to enter he had to tickle a piece of fruit in this painting. But as he pondered, he felt a dark shadow befall him, something only a creature of darkness would cast. He could feel it, like a hand from the grave reaching out to him. Harry gave a mighty jump in surprise, but nothing was there when he turned around. No dementors, no monsters, no Voldemort. 

"Alright Harry, it's been a long night... calm down." He told himself, to no avial.

"Which fruit, which fruit..." he shuddered a little, wanting to get into the well lit kitchens. 

"The pear, I believe." A soft male voice whispered behind him. A dark hand reached for the painting, just over Harry's right shoulder. 

Harry's eyes grew wide, and he stiffened like a plank. The sense of danger was all around him, something foul was waiting for Harry to turn around, he could feel it! 

The pear giggled a bit and the painting opened to reveal the happy warm kitchens the House Elves ran all night and day. 

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" The same voice asked, in Harry's left ear. It was deep and unfamiliar, masculine and very English. Harry's mind raced to place it, but there was no face for this voice. 

Harry did all he could do to break the paralyzation that held him, which was a sort of stumble and frightened gasp. He tripped and landed in the kitchen amid several confused House Elves. 

The shock still holding him, he could see the Elves welcoming himself worriedly, and another with open arms. He was able to turn his head enough to see him just step through the door. A very tall, wise looking, dark skinned noble man, Dumbledore's guest. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry sir, I thought you were Professor Snape..." Harry lied, rising to his feet and removing his invisibility cloak. 

In turn the Egyptian just looked at him, with an eye brow cocked. He was waiting for something. After a long moment he made Harry want to disappear and he looked at the invisibility cloak in his hands, thinking about it. Then it dawned on him. 

"Wait! You saw me while I was invisible! Who? How?" He stuttered, but the other held up a hand to silence him. He wore a kind smile. 

"A common misconception, that invisibility cloaks make you invisible, Mr. Potter. I'll tell you all about it over some tea." With that the house elves busied themselves to please their guests. 

---- 

"I'm not exactly young," The slightest crook of a smile snuck its way across the Egyptian's lips. "I've learned to spot the creatures that produce such a fine cloak as yours. An invisibility cloak only makes you invisible to the untrained eye." Cherti explained, taking a small sip of tea. 

"Ah, I see!" Harry was finding the conversation enjoyable. He stuffed another crumpet into his mouth. "So," he chewed, "where did you meet the Headmaster?" 

The a small table meant for guests was laden with a lovely porcelain tea pot, two matching cups, saucers and no less than 15 plates of cookies, biscuits, scones, crumpets, custards and various other tarts. Harry happily stuffed his face, feeling a bit like Ron. However, his companion took nothing but half a cup of tea and was taking a great deal of time with it. 

"Albus and I have been friends for... hmm... forever, I think." The Egyptian pondered with a hand on his chin. "I believe we met in London by accident. He had stumbled onto one of my younger apprentices, and we remained good friends after a _brief_ confrontation - uh - misuse of abilities and all that." But it was his turn to ask a question. "So, Mr. Potter, how do you like Hogwarts?" 

Harry felt as if a lot had been cut out of that answer on purpose, but then again, it wasn't his business. Halfway through another tart, Harry answered. 

"I love it here, it's like someplace I've been searching for all my life. Family and friends are here, I don't have much outside of Hogwarts." He frowned to himself, that seemed like more than he had wanted to say... he just felt like he could talk to this older, understanding gentleman. Something about the man felt warm like Dumbledore did, almost grandfatherly. 

"May I ask about your accent? Your name is Egyptian, but your voice is English." He was hesitant to ask... but it felt natural to do so.

"Yes, I am from Hamunaptra, in Egypt. But I've been in England a very, _very_ long time." He gave a kind smile. "I believe someone wants to talk with you." His dark eyes rested somewhere behind Harry. 

Turning around and with great surprise Harry saw Dobby leaping to get his attention. A red sock stuck on each ear, and a blue and green one on each food. The rest of him was clad in a small patchwork suit that didn't seem to match anything. No doubt he'd made it himself, maybe even out of other socks. 

Harry laughed and stood to speak with him. "Dobby! You look... great! What's up?" But as Harry asked, Dobby grew quiet and afraid, his tennis ball eyes darting this way and that, his small jaw quivering. 

"Dobby?" Harry asked. 

"Well, I shall leave you to your friend, Mr. Potter!" Cherti stated in his kind voice. "Good evening, it was a pleasure to meet you... Oh! And don't worry, I won't say a word about you sneaking out." He gave a mischievous wink at Harry, then without another word he swept from the kitchen and was gone. 

This seemed to make Dobby very happy. He moved quickly and stuck one large eye into Cherti's tea cup. It was half filled. 

"Harry Potter! Darkness draws near and Shadows are close at hand!" Dobby was much quieter than usual. The other house elves backed away and left the two alone completely. "The Headmaster's guest casts a black aura, he has death about him!" 

"Dobby what are you talking about?!" Harry couldn't make sense of it. 

"I can not protect you, Sir! No one can, if the Shadows are here on the Darkest of Nights no one is safe." The elf broke down in tears. 

"That bloody holiday again! Listen! Dobby, why is it so bad, this Dark Night thing?" He was determined to get answers. 

Dobby sniveled and moaned for a few moments, then he began to hiccup. "Sir, _hic_, the Darkest of Nights is when the sky, _hic_, has no light. Harry Potter it is not safe nor any other creature with good in their hearts! As the shadows over the moon give darkness an even greater power. _HIC!_" 

"Voldemort." Harry frowned, this was starting to come together with the bad omens. 

"No, Harry Potter Sir, not just the Dark Lord." Dobby collapsed into a pile of shaking and hiccups. 

----

His cloak around him, Potter trudged the long walk back to the common room. Keeping a fierce eye on his surroundings. One person had already spotted him tonight, he made sure another would not. 

An ominous feeling permeated him. He thought back to the Headmaster's speech only two nights ago. The voice of Albus Dumbledore even returned to deliver the message again, "Absolutely NO prowling the hallways after dark!" 

The Headmaster knew something, perhaps he would pay him a visit tomorrow night. 

_What was that!_ He gasped to himself, something moved, out of the corner of his eye. 

Passing by the corridor to the dungeons as fast as possible, Harry almost stumbled on a loose stone. He thought he had glimpsed a large black shadow lurking in the doorway. 

_That's it, back to bed!_ And he set out at a run for the Gryffindor Tower. If it had been Snape, he wouldn't have been anymore welcome than the other shadows that had been mentioned tonight. 

----

Harry has escaped the hallways, but he hadn't escaped his dreams. He lay down, in his bed, frightened, but he'd seen worse. His stomach was now very stuffed, and sleep was starting to take him. 

================================================================= 

This is what I have in my mind when I write about the Egyptian.   
I hope this helps you visualize him a bit better. 

http://www.angelfire.com/pr/zrostar/masters/erik.jpg 

11-04-02 


	8. Suffering of the Potions Master

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 8 - Suffering of the Potions Master 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

-------------------------------------------------- 

~ **A heavy weight pressed in all around him, suffocating him. He could not see, he could not breath. He was cold, but not aware enough to be frightened. His eyes were open, but there was nothing around him to see. He was unable to move and totally unable to struggle. Yet, somehow he was aware of movement, very slight, as if something were pushing against him, flowing all around him. He was wrapped in soft velvety chains that tugged this way and that.** ~ 

With a crashing thump Harry hit the floor of his dormitory. It took several moments of muffled cries and flailing to realize he was awake, or at least not dreaming anymore. He sat on the floor with a headache, his sheets tangled around him. 

Neville seemed to be the only one that awoke at Harry's fit. "Harry, are you alright?" His quiet nervous voice was hard to hear. 

That took a moment to determine. Harry was still half asleep. "Yes, Neville. Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep, I'm okay." 

"If you are sure. Wake me should you need anything !" Neville replied worriedly, but was soon fast asleep again. 

"Very sweet of you... Good old, Neville." Harry murmured aloud, a small smile tugged at his lips. 

Out of habit, Harry looked at his clock. Three in the morning. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have known exactly what time it was, without looking. 

'A walk will clear my head.' He thought, finding his cloak. 

Had Harry Potter been more awake, he would have remembered the various warnings he had received the past few days. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have recalled running into shadows in the hallway. Had he been paying better attention as he passed by the dungeons, he would have noticed Severus Snape was staggering through the hallway, some distance behind him. 

After a moment, Harry did hear faint words being whispered. Words that sounded like curses and snarling. 

He stopped his walking, and listened hard. Something deep within the boy was tell him to hold very still and not look behind him. Not taking the risk of being spotted again, he did as his instincts told him. 

Snape shuffled by, wearily. It seemed he hadn't changed his clothing since the first night the students arrived. His robes were extremely wrinkled and worn. His black, extra-greasy hair seemed even more stringing and tangled than usual. His dark, malicious eyes appeared hollow and sunken. Something Harry recognized on himself, from lack of proper sleep. 

"Blasted dreams will put me in my grave. Dark Lord be damned, but the sender of these nightmares is wicked indeed..." Snape muttered to himself, sleepily, as he slowly stepped by Harry's hiding spot. "Headmaster! I'm coming to confess my many sins, for this is my last night on earth." 

Harry wanted to ask him, so badly, if he had been having the same dream. Perhaps the Potions Master was suffering from the same nightmares that haunted him for years. Perhaps his mind was still plagued by images of death eater masks dripping with blood and Dark Marks hanging in the night sky. 

It was obvious by his direction and words that Snape was wandering towards Dumbledore's office. He was speaking of his own death. Harry hoped that his slurred threats were sarcasm at his situation and not actual threats of suicide. 

Deciding to make sure it was not a valid threat, Harry slowly and quietly followed Snape. 

---- 

"Albus! Albus Dumbledore, you waited me out and now I am at your mercy." Snape fell through the door to the Headmaster's office, oblivious to any shiny trinkets, interesting items or even the large fiery bird that appeared to loved him so much. 

"Ah, Severus... I thought you would come to me sooner or later." Please have a seat. 

Harry slipped in quickly behind Snape and stayed firmly by the doorway, ready to escape behind him again, should one or both leave the room. 

Dumbledore had been sitting behind his desk, seemingly waiting for this exact moment. The old man moved to help the Slytherin Head, steadying him while the younger claimed a chair in front of the large, wooden desk. 

"These dreams, Albus," he began right away, but as coherent as his words were, the formation of them was slurred and drunk sounding. After a while, Snape started to babble. "are trying to kill me. I'm going to suffocate in my sleep. I've tried every sleeping potion I can make, save the Daught of Living Death, nothing works. These dreams are beyond dreams. Beyond nightmares. In a part of my mind I can't reach!" 

"Severus! Please, stay calm." Dumbledore's gentle nature was taking effect. "It is important that you tell me about these dreams. How much have they progressed since they've started? I need to know what you think they mean." 

Snape suddenly seemed wide awake. "I can't do that Professor." 

"Severus... please, I can't stress how important this is." The ancient blue eyes smiled onto the Potion Master's ragged figure. 

Snape was hard pressed between his secrets and his loyalty to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. No doubt in Harry's mind that Snape wanted to storm away, cursing everyone and everything. Yet, a tremble ran through the man, and Snape, in great mental anguish rested his face in his hands and leaned forward. It looked as if he were going to cry. 

Albus reach out to comfort him, when Snape stood up quite suddenly. Save for his gaunt features he looked as he normally did, as if his strength returned full force. 

"I'll see if I can write it out for you, Sir. These things just can't be put verbally, not tonight at least. But, it will take a few day." Snape stated in a calm confident tone, his voice steady and bold. 

"Thank you for your time, Headmaster." A sharp nod of thanks from the Potions Master signaled the end of the conversation. Snape turned easily on his heel and marched for the door. 

Harry darted out behind him, just barely able to make it. Not believing the game of charades that his Potions professor had just accomplished. No wonder he was such a good spy. 

As soon as Severus had reached the hall, he returned to his near death state, shuffling and muttering. "Damn you for asking." The last audible words from his mouth. 

================================================================= 

I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not...  
It sort of had a mind of it's own when I wrote it.  
For now I think I'll keep it. 

Thanks for sticking with me! Oh btw, Wink At J00 and SilverWolf  
thank you so much for the suggestions. With your help, I believe   
I've figured out what to do. Chap 17, look for it ;)

11-8-02 


	9. Reminder from Hagrid

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 9 - Reminder from Hagrid 

by Zero Star 

--------------------------------------------- 

"Harry? Harry! Wake up mate!" Ron tugged and Harry's pajamas. 

It must have been sometime just before dawn when Harry was finally able to send himself back to sleep. Haunting images of darkness plagued him, until gray morning broke. Then everything had gone black. 

"Wu?" A most intelligent reply.

"Harry, you are going to miss breakfast if you don't get up now. I know you have had trouble sleeping, but it's time to get up." Ron was the most passionate about letting Harry sleep. No doubt because he loved it so much himself. 

"Rrrrruuuummmbbbbbbbbbllllllaaaaaagggggggggg." Harry yawned and stretched, his voice clouded in sleep. "Okay, I'll be down in a jiff..." 

"Sure." Ron looked him over. "But you don't look up to a jiff!" 

---- 

At the breakfast table, Harry grabbed some of everything, Hermione grabbed a lot of one thing, and Ron grabbed at anything that wasn't currently moving. 

Hermione eyed the schedule for the day. She was apprehensive about Defense Against the Dark Arts being in the evening. It was a frightening class as it was, facing monsters and learning about a wizards natural enemies. But at night, something would give it a sinister feel. Who was the new teacher? Could they help Harry? Why did they always need a new one?

"Stop thinking so hard for just a second. Let the gears rest before they explode. Please? It will save your precious House Elves a spot of cleaning." Ron had begun on his insults extra-early that day. 

Hermione continued to ignore him as the owl post arrived. 

Owls of every size and description charged and screeched dropping their little packages onto their owner. Harry couldn't help but notice an especially large owl was having trouble flying. The poor thing was burdened with no less than 4 packages of equal shape and size. However, it's color added to a certain comic value in the struggling bird. Someone had hexed the owl to a bright purple color with green spots. After dropping one box off at each of the house tables, into the lap of a young blonde girl. The bird fluttered away, with out much grace and many lost feathers. 

In Harry's distraction, he hadn't noticed his own letter delivered, via Hedwig. It landed on his plate and splattered scrambled eggs into his lap. Hegwig circled briefly before following it, only landing on Harry's shoulder instead of his breakfast. 

"Hello, Hedwig." He offered her a piece of toast, which she gratefully nibbled. 

Harry turned the letter over, wiping off a bit of egg he could see large rough handwriting. It could only be from Hagrid. 

Ron was looking at the letter as well. "What's it say?" 

Harry read the letter aloud: 

"Harry,

I thought I told you to come visit me as soon as you can.  
I still mean it. We've got a lot to talk about,   
bring your little friends and we'll have a cuppa tea. 

Hargid" 

Hermione turned the schedule over, thinking hard. 

"There she goes again!" Ron gave a theatrical sigh. 

"We have Astronomy tonight, and Potions isn't until next week. DADA is tomorrow. We can go right after History of Magic." Hermione frowned instantly at a groan from Ron and Harry. 

They hated that class. Everyone did, save for Hermione. Ron would rather have been in Potions and Harry would have rather been chased by a rouge bludger for the rest of the school year. 

Turning the note over, Harry scratched a quick reply: 

Sorry Hagrid, 

We'll be able to visit right after lunch today. 

Harry 

He gave the letter to Hedwig, who traded it for an affectionate nip on his ear. She hooted happily and carried off the rest of Harry's uneaten toast with the letter safely in her claws. 

---- 

The morning was slow, filled with much sighing and irritated mutters from Ron and quick countermands from Hermione. The trio sat in the library getting a jump on whatever homework they had left to do, mostly at Hermione's _demanding_ suggestions. 

Harry stared down at several blank pages before him, debating if his dreams put to words would still seem as frightening as they did while he slept. Ron moved between napping and grumpiness. Hermione did her best to keep Ron inline and still copy various notes from a list of unnecessary books. 

Harry restrained an irritated sigh. The other two were doing enough for the entire Gryffindor house. This was frustrating... 

He let his eyes wander over to a large window in the library wall. A Ravenclaw student sat happily in the deep window sill, reading. As Harry gazed, he realized it was the Ravenclaw first year Snape had seemed so interested in. He vaguely wondered what she was reading with so much interest. 

"OW! That wasn't funny this time, Hermione!" Ron glared at her threateningly. "You kick me again - OW!" 

Hermione kicked Ron without hesitation the moment he started to make trouble. If this kept up, the three would be tossed out of the Library and Madam Pince would have them banned forever. 

"I think we'll be late to class, if we keep this up." Harry interrupted. 

================================================================= 

sorry this chapter is so short...  
I'm starting to think this story is being inspired   
by my own sleeping problems... Insomnia sucks.

11-09-02 


	10. Tea and Rumors

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 10 - Tea and Rumors With Hagrid 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Dashing through hallways and jumping trick stairs, Harry and friends had made it to Professor Binn's class just in time. Harry had settled himself, when the ghostly teacher floated through the chalk board. 

"Good day class, I suspect you'll enjoy today's lesson. It's rather short, only 15 pages of notes today." He droned on in the sleepiest of tones. 

There was a quiet cheer from Finnigan in the back row. He, at least, was happy to only have 15 pages. 

The class did pay attention, however, when Binns announced that over the course of this semester they would be learning Hogwarts history. 

"We will be covering a variety of dates and persons, not necessarily in order. Hopefully the events we learn here will inspire you to complete your homework this year... Although I do have a few special guest speakers arranged you can talk to. Normal I would never have such a distraction, but they are very well read in Historical studies." 

----

"We'll I hope you two are happy, we'll be covering something a little closer to England this year." Hermione stated, her voice was harsh, but she seemed in a better mood. Part of her knew Harry and Ron would do better this year and may even share some of her passion for the history of this school. 

"I'd be happy if Professor Binns was suddenly excorsized with Peeves and Myrtle." Ron retorted. 

Harry glanced at an ancient grandfather clock in the hallway. It didn't have normal numbers like muggle clocks did. It's face gave times that made more sense in the wizard world. Things like: "plenty of time" or "hurry, your late." At the current moment it read "Time to talk before lunch." 

"Let's go see Hagrid." Harry said. 

The three dashed off at a run, laughing and racing their way to the fat wooden hut just off side of the school grounds. 

--- 

When they finally stopped, panting and breathless. They noticed a large, gray mare sitting underneath one of Hagrids trees. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Don't tell me Hagrid's got a new pet!" Ron exclaimed quietly, not wishing to awaken a potential monster. 

To Harry, she was beautiful. The lovely beast was pale grey with a few dots of white around her shoulders. Her hooves were as big around as his bed posts, with long slender legs. 

"Let's go find out." He whispered. 

Hagrid opened his front door gently, and welcomed them in, instructing them to be quiet while the horse was sleeping. Once they were inside however, it was alright to speak as loud as they wanted. 

"Hagrid, she's lovely! Where did you get her?" Hermione was the first to ask. 

"Oh no, she t'aint mine. One 'o our guests brought her. She's a might tired from travelling and her owner wants her to have the best 'o care. That's why he left her with me!" Hagrid was very proud of this fact, absolutely bustling with pride. 

"Now!" He suddenly remembered something. "Don't be going up to her, she's a beaut but she's feisty. Long history of bucking people into the lake, ya know. And she bites something aweful."

The trio exchanged glances.

"Who owns her?" Harry asked, this time. "The Egyptian?"

Hargid grew nervous, and figgeted slightly. 

"Now that ain't no business 'o yers." He glanced about as if someone unseen were listening. "But .. uh .. try to avoid the Slytherins as much as you can." He added, in a low whisper. 

This inspired another shared glance. 

Ron finally spoke. "What was it you wanted to talk so badly about?" 

Hagrid gave a great smile and fetched some tea cups. 

"Something wrong with wanting to see my favorite students?" He gave a jolly laugh and poured them each tea before becoming serious again. 

"This year, things are going a bit differently. We have some, er, guests. Former teachers actually, House heads even. But they aren't people you want to fool around with, Harry. That goes for you two as well." 

The giant settled himself down into a large wooden chair, it creaked mightily as he got comfortable. 

"What's so frightening about former professors?" Hermione was having trouble understanding him. Teachers were her favorite people. 

"Well, they ain't like the rest of us. They're powerful and dark... many a sorted past they have, and they are back for a reason." 

Harry couldn't help but notice, the sky outside of Hagrid's dusty windows was suddenly growing dark. He continued to stare at the sky as Hagrid spoke. 

"A long time ago, in the early days of Voldemort, that Egyptian fellow had a young student. His student was teaching here. He was a right decent teacher too. Anyway, rumor had it, he disappeared under very bad circumstances. It was said that You-Know-Who made the fellow an offer that he couldn't refused, only he did, with dire consequences. No one knows exactly what happened to him. However, the old Egyptian thinks that he's been buried at Hogwarts this entire time." 

A thunder clap exploded outside the wooden hut, shaking the small structure and quieting the conversation with it's sudden onset. Hagrid continued, hesitantly.

"No one could prove if he was really buried here or not. They couldn't even prove what part of the grounds he might be in. But Dumbledore tells me (and I shouldn't be sharing this, so don't you dare spread it) there is a big event this halloween. It will show them where he is, if he's even here at all. I kinda hope they find him, just to settle this whole mess, once and for all. Even if it is the Darkest Night they are relying on." 

The group was silent for a long moment, when a hard pounding rain began to pelt the hut. 

"But Hagrid..." Hermione was trying to process the details, or lack of them, in Hagrids story. "That doesn't explain why these teachers are so dangerous." 

At that, Hagrid gave her a hard look, one very uncommon for his gentle self. "I think it's best you all be going." 

Hagrid followed them out, and wished them good luck, and to be careful one more time. "Especially at night! I can't stress that enough!" 

The gray horse has awoken and was now standing underneath the same tree, licking the water running down it's trunk. Hagrid moved to find her shelter while the three Gryffindors made their way back to the castle. 

Harry had been watching the storm this whole time, he saw it's oncoming, it's thunder and rain, now he noticed it was starting to break up almost instantly, as soon as they had reached the doors of the Great Hall. 

---- 

The three picked at their lunch in silence. Harry had a deep feeling of guilt, somewhere thinking he should know the story Hagrid told, but was completely unable to recall it. 

Ron, was silent with nervousness, creepy professors and dead bodies laying around his school where not something to inspire his appetite. 

Hermione didn't touch a thing. She was in deep thought on these issues and occasionally glanced up at the retreating clouds reflected in the ceiling of the great hall. 

=================================================================

I actually went to the zoo yesterday. I got some inspiration   
for a few new animals you may see in here. That horse was one of them  
I need to return by myself and make notes on them, when others aren't  
distracting me. 

I think I like this chapter. Things seemed to flow right and I got to fill in a few holes here and there. 

11-10-02 

Happy Birthday Mandragora! 


	11. Astronomy

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 11 - Astronomy 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After losing several games of wizard chess with Ron, Harry was ready to turn his attention back to the dream journal he'd been purposely ignoring, but somehow his pen just wouldn't write. 

Neville began to snore loudly from his seat by the fire. It's warmth and glow encouraged a good nap before the late Astronomy class. Seamus Finnigan was starting to join him, his large eyes drooping. 

Harry felt more awake now than he had all day, so he was the first one to notice when a large gray ball of feathers crashed through an open window in the common room. It bounced twice and rolled across the floor to thump Ron in the shin. 

"Errol!" He shouted, in surprise and embarrassment. "I didn't think he was even still alive." 

Ron picked the bird up and removed a bright yellow envelope from it's feet, with some difficulty, then set the poor thing on top of Neville to keep warm by the fire. 

The large envelope giggled as Ron turned it over. He was having trouble reading the jiggling red writing. 

"Whose it from?" Harry asked with interest. It wasn't every day you see a laughing letter, even in the wizard world. 

"I think it's from Fred and George." Ron stated, raising an eyebrow. "Says it's from the 'Olifat Amusement Shop - Buffoonery and Jest we do our best! Trickery and Fun for Everyone!'" 

Harry looked over his friends shoulder. The seal on the letter was round with the letters OAS in what looked like a ring of sharp teeth bitten into the edges. 

As Ron tried to open the letter, it began to squirm and laugh louder. Finally, he managed to ripped it open, and the letter stopped moving with a shriek of pain. Ron rolled his eyes, it was just like Fred and George to do something like that. He pulled out a bright blue parchment with a photograph attached. Two different styles of handwriting alternated in the letter. In the same red ink, the message read as follows: 

Hiya Ron!

We figured you and Harry would need a refill on your sugary   
goodness about now. After all, the next Hogdesmead trip isn't   
for three weeks, at least! That's a long blasted time without   
a chocolate frog. So, figuring it won't be much good to us   
now, we'll let you in on a little secret of ours. 

We have a stash of all kinds of candy, anything you can get at   
Honeydukes Sweetshop. The catch is, you have to find it. It's   
a bit out of Gryffindor territory. We had to hide it from our  
fellow classmates. Let's hope Snape never found it... haha. 

With all the love and kisses our Mum never gave us,  
Feorge and Gred

PS.   
Ron don't be such a baby and give your repeat cards to Harry.   
He needs to start working on his collection! 

"How do you like that..." Ron didn't have much to say. 

The photograph attached to the letter was an images of the red headed twins. They were waving happily arm in arm outside of their new shop, in Diagon Alley! 

"Oh Ron!!! Look!" Harry exclaimed, he could see they had taken over the original Gambol & Japes building. It had been a joke shop before, seemed it would continue to be.

Ron and Harry looked at each other maniacally. Having friends with an unmentionable supply of gags and tricks was like ... was like heaven to any Gryffindor boy! Harry knew this was the best news he would be hearing for a long time. 

----

After the letter, Astronomy seemed like a skip and a jump away. They climbed the never ending amount of stairs whispering to each other about the secret location of the candy stash. 

"Hagrid gave us a special warning to avoid Slytherins..." Hermione scolded them. Some one had to keep an eye on them after all. 

"The only clue they gave us was about Snape finding it first." Harry pondered. "Where would he find it first? Surely not the Potions class room." 

"Maybe we can dig out the old Maurader's map! It has just about every passage listed on it ... well most of them." Ron smiled brightly. 

---- 

When the Gryffindors settled into their seats. Professor Sinstra was ready to begin. 

"Welcome students. There is plenty of tea for those of you who are having trouble staying awake. One of the few classes you can do that in, so enjoy." She was happy about something. "This year is very special, and since it's so very special I plan a big class project nearing Halloween." 

The class groaned mournfully. 

"Tut tut children! To make it up to you, this will be the only major project." 

The Gryffindor's cheered, well, some of them did. Harry and Ron didn't join them, it probably meant that this project was going to be such a pain it wouldn't make up for not having more later. 

"Unless you have Divination's class, you probably haven't heard of the event that will grace us this Halloween. Even most wizards haven't heard of it. Five points to the first person who can tell me what it is!"

The Slytherins chattered with each other noisily, but Ron and Harry raised their hands immediately. This caught Sinistra by surprise. 

"Er, yes boys?" 

"The Darkest Night." The two droned in unison. Harry was starting to get sick of hearing about it. 

"Five for each of you!" She exclaimed "What is commonly know as the Darkest Night, is actually an alignment of Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Mars, Mercury, and an eclipsing full moon on or nearing October 31. Also known as Saimhein. Should you have divinations make a note of these planets, Trelawney will give you extra credit for cross referencing the divinatory meanings." 

Harry made a quick note. 

"The interesting thing about Saimhein, a Celtic holiday translated into 'summers end,' is that it's not always on the same day of the year. October 31st is a day muggles chose and now even most wizards embrace. But it actually occurs when the Sun reaches 15 degrees in the constellation Scorpio." 

Hermione was taking fast and furious notes to catch every bit of her lecture. 

Professor Sinistra continued about Celtic stone monoliths and ancient ways of messuring the night sky. When class was finally over, most of the class didn't even realize it. They had to be woken up, or they were in such shock that she finally stopped talking, they didn't know what to do. 

----

Heading back to the tower, the trio talked about when a good time to find their unclaimed tressure would be. 

"Not tonight, please." Ron yawned. "I can't stay awake another moment." 

Harry and Hermione agreed. 

Trudging back to Gryffindor Tower, they all said their goodnight and went swiftly to sleep. 

================================================================= 

I just discovered Professor Sinistra's name is latin for "wrong handed" or  
"unfavorable"... friend for Snape?

So you know, BIG mythology joke here with Fred and George. Actually I plan   
a lot of those, pantheon.org will be your friend. However, I'll let you in   
on this one. Olifat is a trickster god from the Islands. The joke? He gave   
sharks razor teeth so they could eat people, isn't that funny?! >:(

Oh yeah, the 15 degrees of scorpio isn't a joke. The stone henges around england  
can actually messure that.

11-10-02 


	12. A Mysterious Encounter

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 12 - A Mysterious Encounter 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

~ A red spark floated amid the familair setting. It was the only thing visible. It drifted slightly, to and fro, but was held tight by the sea of midnight. For the first time in an eon, an emotion trembled strangely around it. Fear. Complete and utter fright. A trapped soul realizing his fate, while in the belly of a dark monster. He jerked in terror, struggling against the bonds with all his might, yet he could not move. ~ 

Harry awoke gasping. 

It was three in the morning, and he hadn't been sleeping that long. Blast it, what was he going to do now? 

Part of him wanted to escape to the dungeons to ask Snape if he had just had the same dream. Then again, thinking of Snape made Harry want to burn his potions book. Another part of him was completely restless. Fear has a way of waking someone up, quickly and effectively. 

Harry huddled in his blankets for warmth. Those dreams always seemed to make him cold, far deeper into his body than was natural. A cold that penetrated his mind and soul. 

Should he tell the Headmaster? What would that get him? More fuss and worry. He was alive, that's all that mattered. If anyone else is brought into danger, he will tell. 

Finally deciding not to wander the halls tonight, Harry searched for an alternative. He reached for the trusty Mauraders map. He felt that turning his thoughts from dark foreshadowing, to a potential adventure would do him good. 

He unrolled his father's map, careful not to make a sound and read by the full moon light streaming through the dorm window. 

"Some place Snape may find it..." He whispered to the map as the blue print of Hogwarts unvieled itself. "Out of Gryffindor territory..." 

He took a moment to evaluate what was before him. Most people were asleep, save for Filch and his cat. Out of the corner of his eye Amun Cherti was pacing the Great Hall. _I wonder what he's up to now..._ Harry vaguely wondered. Uncontiously he glanced at the small roaming figure labeled 'Severus Snape.' It was moving slowly out of his office into various chambers of the dungeons. 

"Ah... so you are awake." Harry continued to watch the icon when he recognized several of passages Snape was taking, were the very same that he and Ron had decided not to explore when first evaluating the map. They had decided not to because they were so close to the dungeons and potentially dangerous. Not to mention riddled with strange trap doors and heaven only knows what else! No doubt that's where they would find the stash Freg and George mentioned. 

The small figure of Snape drew farther and farther from it's quarters and the Slytherin dorms. Harry almost dismissed it for a late night walk when it hessitated at a secret passage shown on the map. Harry watched with baited breath. Where was he going? 

Through a revolving bookshelf in the middle of a hallway, away from nearly everything in the entire sublevel of the castle, a small room appeared on the etched map. The room was titled "Slytherin Portrait Room." 

"AH-HA!!!" Harry exclaimed, before quickly quieting himself. 

Hogwarts has a long history of hiding things behind paintings. Fred and George seemed to have found a remarkable place to hide thier items from other Gryffindors. Infact, the room was so removed from anything else, even the Slytherins would rarely enter there... save for Snape... what held interest for him there? He and Ron would just have to find out later. 

The dot labelled Snape was going no were else tonight. It was in the portrait room where he had settled himself. 

With a smirk of triumph and the hopes of a new adventure, Harry went soundly back to sleep, unaware of how long he'd been watching the map. A gentle morning light was beginning in the east, as his eyes closed for the second time. 

---- 

Breakfast was tiresome. Hermione had spent half the night indulging in some of her beloved "light reading," Ron had had a nightmare about deamonic professors with stringy black hair, and Harry, was as sleepy and tired as he always was. 

"I think I found out where Fred and George hid their stuff." Harry confided in them, sleepily. "There's a lot of rooms in the dungeon that don't seem to have much use, but somewhere in the middle of them, is an old portrait room. I saw it on the map last night." 

The other two seemed very interested. 

"How do you know that's where it is, the letter said 'Let's hope Snape never found it.'" Hermione mumbled between bites of her scrambled eggs. 

"I'm not certain," Harry furrowed his brow. "But I saw Snape go into _that_ room last night. The only way to get there is through a secret passage. It's kind of remote, so I would bet he's the only one whose been in their for ages." 

Harry carefully pulled the map out of his cloak and showed the area to his friends, careful to keep the secret between only the three of them. He pointed out the place Snape had travelled, but was surprised to see the dot of Snape had just left. It was walking in the direction of the potions lab and his office, as they spoke. 

Ron gave his friends a broad smile. "I can't wait to tell Fred and George, ha! To bad we couldn't get to the stash right now, we got the whole day ahead of us!" 

"I wonder if Gryffindor has a portrait room..." Hermione was thinking how interesting it would be to see the various Gryffindors of the past. 

She poured herself a fresh cup of tea. "Remember Ron, be ready to impress our new Defense teacher, **tonight**." 

"As long as it's someone new, I'll think about it." Ron retorted, grumpily. 

---- 

After some talking and socializing, Hermione decided to go to the library. Perhaps she could find information on the portraits at Hogwarts. 

Ron and Harry debated if they wanted to take a nap or bother Hermione. Finally, they decided to look at the mauraders map more closely. Returning to the boys dormitory for privacy, Harry removed the map from his cloak once again. 

This time it bustled with activity. Very different from it's idol form at night. 

"Here's where I saw Snape go last night." Harry spoke to himself, running his finger over the halls Snape had taken. The Portrait Room was still there, but Snape was sitting very still at his desk in class. 

They spent the next hour discusing what would be an appropiate method of getting there and the best and most direct route. 

"After class, the common room will be flooded." Ron placed a hand on his chin. 

"Yes, so that means we can make an excuse to go to the library." Harry thought, but then he realized the class was at night and would be released after the library was closed. 

"Ah! We can make an excuse about going to bed early, then sneak down in your cloak! Every one can see how tired you've been." Ron grinned. 

"Alright..." Harry reluctantly agreed. "But we will have to be careful not to bump into anyone." 

The plan seemed to be settled then. By the next morning, Ron, Harry, and a few others, would be gourging themselves on chocolate frogs and other wonderful treats. Perhaps they would even give some to Hagrid. 

Speaking of Hagrid. "I wonder what Hagrid is doing..." Harry muttered. They both eyed the map. 

The dot entitled "Rubius Hagrid" was sitting outside of his hut. Ron and Harry stared in shock as another dot was with him. This one labeled only, 'Mandragora.' 

"Who is that?" Ron asked. "And what kind of name is that?" 

"I don't know..." Harry rose instantly and dashed to a window. Down on the grounds below he could just make out two small figures. One Hagrid, looked like he was in his rocking chair on the pourch of his hut, and the other a much smaller figure covered completely in black, sitting in a great deal of shade benneth one of Hagrid's trees. 

"I think it's time we pay him a visit." 

---- 

As Harry and Ron, dashed breathlessly through the enterance of the castle, they could see the two in question. Hagrid sitting on his porch in a great rocking chair, carving something out of wood. He seemed to be speaking contentedly with the person in question. 

The other, a figure in black, with a long cape and a full drawn hood was sitting in the grass next to the beautiful gray mare. Occationally a black gloved hand would rise to stroke her muzzle. The gray mare looked so calm as if she could have fallen asleep. 

"Is that the person Hagrid wouldn't tell us about? The horse's owner?" Ron asked. 

Harry paused, he stared at the shadowy image. He couldn't help it, like he had been frozen. A feeling was seeping into him that he didn't like. The same feeling he had gotten when he beheld Professor Quirrel standing before the Mirror of Erised instead of Snape. The same feeling he got when Lockhart had stolen Ron's wand. The same feeling when he had felt when he thought _The Grim_ was following him. 

"I - I don't know, Ron." 

The two pondered what to do. The person in black appeared very calm, but also radiated a violent energy. It didn't seem to effect Hagrid or the horse, but it kept the two boys from approaching any closer. 

They just stood in dumb-founded silence, staring, when the horse noticed them and made a frightening sound. A low moan, like a spirit from the grave, followed by the sound of it's teeth clacking violently together. Her eyes grew wide as she started to rise. 

The black hood turned it's head in their direction. The face could not be seen as it was so heavily shadowed. But it turned back to Hagrid and calmed the mare with a gentle hand across her main. She settled again, but would not take her eye off the two boys. 

Hagrid looked at them also. It seemed the conversation was now about the two frightened Gryffindors waiting outside the castle. The person in black turned to comfort his mare yet again. His guest distracted, Hagrid made a "leave" motion to Ron and Harry. 

They obeyed, turning back into the castle and away from the agressive aura of the situation. 

"Creepy." They both stated in unison, before running straight to the library to find Hermione. 

---- 

"Are you sure it wasn't Professor Snape? After all he hates the both of you, he would be more than capable of frighten you from a great distance." Hermione the skeptical voice of reason that she was, shook her head at them. 

"You know that Snape doesn't have anything to do with Hagrid or _that_ horse." Ron whined pitifully. 

"Here." Harry offered his father's map. "We saw his name by Hagrid's hut." 

"Where?" Hermione looked the map over. "I don't see any 'Mandragora' listed anywhere." 

The two rushed to look at the map in disbelief, the man in black had vanished. He didn't seem to be anywhere on the Hogwarts grounds. Not in the tallest tower, not in the lowest dungeon. 

"You're just paranoid with all the things that have been happening." Hermione looked at the two of them worriedly, before changing the subject to something more mundain "I've found some information on the various portraits in Hogwarts. Even some on the portrait rooms themselves." She opened her book. 

"Already?" Harry was amazed. 

"Yes. Now, it says that every Head of House has the oppertunity to have their picture painted or taken to be placed in the various House galleries. However, the more modern pictures often end up in the hallways near the common room. The older paintings stay in the Portrait areas where they were meant to be. So maybe Professor Snape was looking at a painting of the Head of Slytherin while he was a student." Hermione closed the fantastically large book 'The Magical History of Enchanted Art Across Western Europe.' 

"Maybe." Harry hadn't thought of that. Perhaps, even the Potions Master had old teachers he admired and missed. _Wonder if they were as sickening as he is..._

---- 

Dinner came all to soon. Harry was starting to win a game of chess when it was time to eat. The 5th years were excited about their first DADA lesson of the term. A new professor that hadn't been unvieled yet, in a possition that was said to be cursed by voldemort himself. 

"Quidditch practise starts next week." Harry shouted excitedly trying to lighten the tone. His fire bolt had been polished about 500 times since then. He was nervous and happy at the same time. 

Ginny, flushed at the thought of watching Harry practise his skills. Hermione gave her a knowing wink, and the two giggled to themselves. 

"There's Dumbledore's guest again." Dean Thomas observed. "He only shows up for dinner. Where is he all day?" 

"Maybe he works for the Ministry." Ron offered. "My dad does and he's bloody busy all night and day. It's a wonder he's home at all sometimes!" 

Harry thought about mentioning his late night encounters with Dumbledore's mysterious guest. He had guessed Cherti was sleeping in the day since he was up all night. But, at second thought, he kept the information to himself. 

"Who are the other place settings for and why aren't they ever occupied?" Ginny seemed offened by them. No doubt something she picked up from her mother; to be upset about wastefulness. Three place settings still appeared untouched, and in the day time it was four, due to the missing guest. 

Harry noticed that Professor Snape had joined the dinner table tonight. Perhaps he was feeling better. Harry stared long and hard, trying to see if his ashen face had recovered. He didn't look any sicker than before, but he didn't look any better either. However, he did seem restless and thinner than usual. Most of Snapes attention was directed at the Ravenclaw table. He was still eyeing the first year he'd noticed during the sorting. 

Harry shook himself. Odd behavior, even for Snape. 

=============================================================== 

I update what I do to my stories in my fanfiction.net profile.   
Please check there for updates as often as you like. 

BTW, if you see any errors or problems, LET ME KNOW. I want to know these things  
so they can be corrected before I get to deep into the story. I know they abound.

What do you think?? Like it, hate it?? TELL ME!!  
I can't help it, I'm lonely... ;) 

11-16-02 


	13. An Ancient Gryffindor Returns!

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 13 - An Ancient Gryffindor Returns! 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione was absolutely breathless before the class began. Her eyes locked on the clock just behind the new Professor's empty desk. But the teacher was no were to be seen. 

Ron and Harry looked about the room. Not their standard DADA room at all, or like any other classroom for that matter. It was on the ground floor with a wide window overlooking the lake. It was also much more intimidating. The sun had set casting violet and red streaks across the sky, that reflected into the room coloring the stone. 

A large bright fire burned in a shadowy frightening hearth. Strangely carved figures decorated the stone around the fireplace, frightening looking creatures and wicked elven women peaked at the class from the edges of the stonework. Their eyes dancing lively with the burning glow. A large statue of an extremely ugly gargoyle sat above the teachers desk. It was only one of four very strange and remarkably hideous statutes in this room. 

The clock ticked on. Five minutes after class time, ten minutes. The class was starting to get restless and impatient. Where was their new professor? Lost? A Gryffindor from the back made a comment about wanting to find a teacher to ask. 

Seamus and Neville grew paraniod thinking they heard footsteps in the room and jumped at the slightest sounds. A strange echoing was heard from the halls. The winds off the lake rushed against the old paned glass in the wide window, rattling them eerily. 

Draco suddenly kicked the corner of his desk creating a loud screetching against the stone floor, which startled Neville so badly he fell out of his chair and hit the floor with a squishy thud. It also caused a lot of the other to gasp in surprise. Draco snorted and laughed viciously. 

"Oh! The poor fat squib is frightened by his own shadow!" He snorted again laughing loudly, pointing garishly at poor Neville who was still on the floor. 

"Fifteen points from Slytherin House for harasment of a classmate and disruption of class!" Boomed a strange voice from what sounded to be the front of the classroom. "And if you do that again Mr. Malfoy I believe I'll give you a **serious** reason for Professor Snape to be very cross with you." 

While everyone gasped, wide eyed looking for the source of the voice, Harry closed his eyes, listening as hard as he could. The phantom voice was obviously male, but it sounded a bit rough with age. The voice also echoed, so the speaker must have been close to the ceiling. 

Opening his eyes again, Harry looked upwards, above the desk and at the gargoyle sitting on the stone wall above it. 

"Up there." He whispered to Ron and pointed between the great stone wings. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" The same voice repeated. "Very observant Mr. Potter. Most impressive." 

Now that the source had been revealed, he had no trouble showing himself to the rest of the class. A brightly red clad form climbed into view and seated himself on the ugly head of the stone creature. 

"Good evening class and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" He spread his hands welcoming them, then jumped lightly from the statue onto the empty desktop. The strange man paced across the desk as he spoke. 

"I am returning to Hogwarts after a _quite_ a long retirement," he paused to smile. "and it feels so good to be back. You may address me as professor, teacher, master, whatever suits your fancy, but my _name_ is Laertes Lethe." 

Harry could see that the new professor wasn't very tall even while he stood on his desk, five and a half feet at the most. Lethe looked old, perhaps in his 70s, but his apparent age did nothing to dispell an uncanny sense of wildness and vigor within the man. The most notable thing about him was the bright red robes he wore. They looked taylored for a great deal of movement. Shiny golden buttons glittered from the front of his scarlet red vest. Harry's mind flittered back to what Hagrid had said earlier. "Old teachers returning, house heads even!" 

_Was this a former Gryffindor?_ Harry smiled at the thought. 

"Now, let me tell you a few things... I've heard rumors about this class, but I didn't think that it was **all** true! You are very far behind in your studies of Dark Arts Defense. Through no fault of your own, of course. It's a dangerous place to be unprepared in this day and age. So I will apologize a head of time for the many things I will do to upset you young students." He paused again to smile. "You know, like burden you with homework or with a subject level that's over your heads. Please, should I become a slave driver, just remind me and I'll back off. I promise." He winked and grinned at them all. 

The old form stooped to sit on the edge of the desk where he had previously been walking. "Any questions so far?" His voice was gentle. 

Hermione instantly raised her hand. 

"Yes?" 

"Sir, the majority of our previous professors specailized in various areas of study in the Dark Arts. Remus Lupin, for example, was well versed in creature defense and Moody was good at curses. May I ask if you have a special field of study, yourself?" She seemed pleased with her question. 

Lethe's jaw dropped. "That's a mouthful for a girly your age." He smiled again as the class gave a faint chuckle, they were all familair with Ms. Granger's abilities by now. "A very good question, indeed! Yes, I do have my own area of study. I am quiet good with cursed artifacts, hexed items, jinxed jewels, and the occational backfired spell. I'm also good at _sensing_ a dark spell while it is in action. But... my very favorite part of the dark arts is the advanced study of various monsters." The old man's eyes twinkled brightly as he gazed at the class. 

There was a pause before Draco raised his hand. 

"Yes?" Lethe asked, raising an eye brow. He didn't seem to trust this boy at all. 

"If one of us had a cursed item could we bring it to you and have it uncursed?" Drace smirked to himself. 

"Of course." Lethe stated flatly. "I'll be happy to undo any curses on your or your belongings, as long as you let me teach you how to do it. Which reminds me..." 

Lethe trailed off for a moment, before winking at Hermione. "Young lady three points for you if you will assist me." 

She blushed. "Yes, sir!" 

"Just take a few notes on some questions I want to ask the class." He smiled at her again. "I want you all to be active participants in this class, as you can see, I'm rather free with points. What you learn here will save your life someday. So if I allow you to help me with my lesson plans, I expect you will be able to learn a bit better. Ms? Yes, I'm going to ask some questions to the class and they are going to ask them back, so please take notes on the suggestions, thank you." 

The next hour or so was filled with questions from students about what they could learn and suggested that Lethe teach them. He was very open to suggestions and encouraged each of them to be bold with ideas, even the Slytherins. Except for Draco, which he seemed to hate right away. 

"Can we learn about Dragons?" Neville asked excitedly. 

"Of course we can!" Lethe nodded for Hermione to note the suggestion. 

"What about Werewolves?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, with a nasty glance at Harry. 

"An excellent topic, my dear!" He nodded again. 

The questions started flying. 

"What about zombies?"  
"What about mummies?"  
"Can we learn about curse illnesses...?"  
"Please - ?"  
"How about - ?"  


Before she knew it, Hermione had a good ten pages of ideas and suggestions from the entire class. She panted breathlessly as the end drew near, her quill in a ragged state. 

"Can we learn about Vampires?" A final question from a rather strange looking Slytherin girl. 

"We are going to devote a great deal of study to vampires this year." Lethe looked at her deviously. "Oh yes, you will all be experts when I'm finished with you." 

The clock chimed and played a strange tune, it sounded like a funeral march. Lethe grinned widely, almost evily, at them all, then relaxed back into his old gentle smile. 

"Alright, you are free to go. Enjoy the rest of your night and don't do anything **I** would do, you'd only get into trouble!" 

The class was over and they packed up to leave. Hermione, Ron and Harry stuck around as the others filtered out of the room. 

"Here are your notes, sir." Hermione handed the stack of papers to him. 

"Why! Thank you my dear." He glanced them over. "Wow, these are excellent notes! You MUST be Hermione Granger. Minerva has told me all about you. Her pride and joy, you are." He winked at her in a boyish way. For a moment Ron's ears turned as red as Lethe's suit. 

"Mr. Potter, an excellent job spotting me at the beginning of class." Lethe shook Harry's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my boy. I look forward to a few interesting dicussions with you, later on." 

"Sir," Harry had to ask. "Why were you hiding at all?" 

Lethe smiled. "I wanted to see how the class would react, and who some of my shining students might be." He placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. 

Ron blushed as the others were praised, feeling left out as always. 

"But _you_, Mr. Weasely, if you are anything like the Weaselys who came before you, will always be welcome in my class and my office. Which reminds me, is right down the hall from McGonagall's. Stop by anytime in the evening, the three of you." 

They were then rushed from the strange class room and given their various good nights, the door closing behind them. 

"Wow..." The three stated in a bit of shock. Their new Defense teacher was an interesting card, to say the least. But each of them could feel and deep undertone of a power from the man that gave them all a bit of the shivers. Good thing he was a Gryffindor. 

"Well," Ron sighed. "At least he didn't give out any homework tonight!" 

---- 

"Ready?" Harry asked Ron as he double checked everything they needed. 

Lantern, wand, cloak, empty pillow cases for their newly found candy stash, a spare candle and they were set. 

"Map?" Ron asked. 

"Oh yes, of course!" Harry placed it in his cloak and the two were ready. "But I think we can leave the common room without the cloak, it would be risky to do it in such a crammed space." 

Ron paused, "Alright, good. That means I can ask Hermione something before we go." 

They passed through the common room, which was very crowded. It was a friday night. Everyone was talking and catching up with their friends from a long summer holiday. Hessitating at the well worn chair Hermione had claimed for the evening. 

"We're going, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ron wanted Hermione to be there. 

She looked at the two of them, especially Ron, worriedly. "I'd love to, but I feel I need to stay and research a few things. They'll come in handy later, if you make it BACK at all!" Then playfully hit Ron in the ribs. 

Harry and Ron passed through the crowded common room with out anyone attempting to get their attention. Once they were in the hallway, it was clear sailing. Harry pulled out his father's cloak. Then the two hid beneath it making sure their feet weren't showing. It was getting harder and harder to do as they grew up. The invisibility cloak was only made for one man. 

"Let's go to the dungeons and then from the Potions classroom we can look for that hallway. I have a feeling it won't be as easy to find once we are there, as it is on the map." 

"Right." Ron breathed... the whole idea of Snape being anywhere close to them was unnerving. 

---- 

As they approached the dungeons the air grew colder. It felt as if an evil, unseen force were pressing in around them. 

"Fred and George weren't kidding when they said it was out of Gryffindor territory." Ron croaked lightly, feeling the presense too. 

In the back of Ron's thoughts, no Gryffindor came to mind that would want to be in this situation. 

"Come on!" Harry pushed forward. 

_Except Harry Potter._ Ron sighed to himself._My **best** friend! If Fred and George could make it, then so can we!_

They stepped by the Potions Class room, very carefully. The map read that Snape wasn't far, in his office just around the corner. Now wasn't the time to get caught, with all the sleep he'd missed, he would probably expell them on the spot or rip off pieces from the boys to brew in class the next day. 

The two tip-toed closer to the door, closer and closer. They could hear pages turning from the office down the hall, as Snape finished various paperwork. 

The told then on the opposite wall was a hidden door to the desired path. The door was bewitched to look like part of the damp stone walls. 

Ron and Harry glanced at each other, before ron stuck out hand and very gently prodded the wall. It felt very much like the barrier to Platform Nine and three quarters, which felt like nothing much at all. 

What they hadn't thought of, was the extremely nasty polterguiest that might be hiding on the other side of the door. Ron and Harry carefully pushed their way into the darkness beyond the wall, when a powerful groan greeted them. Down the hall a chair moved, presumably Snape's. 

"Ah!!" Ron gasped as the pearly white figure hovered somewhere between the walls, blocking it from total view. 

"Don't panic." Harry shushed him. 

"That's what you always say." Ron's voice had grown weak. 

"Quickly!" Harry grabbed Ron and stuffed him in a corner of the hall. 

Snape had risen and looked out of his office doorway. 

"Master?" He asked softly, looking around the darkness.   
"POTTER?!" He shouted, hoping perhaps this was his chance to catch him in the act of raiding the Potion supplies. 

Harry pressed Ron into the corner and held him there, a hand over his friends mouth. The invisibility cloak pulled tightly around them. The ghost flitted between rooms and Ssnape crept not far the other direction. 

Snape's long shadow fell across the enchanted doorway. He raised an eyebrow. "Master?" He asked again. "Are you awake this evening?" 

It sounded like his strength had returned. But Harry knew him to be a fake. 

Snape stuck he head through the false wall and glanced about the hall. 

"Master Mandragora?" Snape's voice was soft, as if he didn't wish to startle the person he was addressing. 

_Mandragora!_ Harry thought to himself and he knew Ron was thinking the same thing. 

There was movement from a dark shadow not far from Harry and Ron. Harry felt Ron want to cry out but encouraged his friend to be quiet, by stuffing his hand deeper into his friends face. 

Snape noticed it too, he turned his small candle to the spot, slowly. Looking into the darkness with a deep careful gaze. In this part of the dungeon there were no torches to light the way, and Snape's tiny candle flame did little to illuminate the area. He squinted at the small shadowy movement when a loud scretching cry startled all three of them. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" It shouted and the pearly glowing figure rushed through the wall and bounced around the stone corridor, laughing and giggling. 

"Damn you Peeves!!" Snape roared. It was loud enough to echo through the dungeon and startle the polterguiest in return. 

"You bastard!! I'd kill you again if I could!" Snape's voice was as strong as it had ever been. 

Peeves made an obscene guesture at the Potion's Master and bounced into the hallway and presumably into a the classroom laughing the entire time. Snape chased after him, a murderous gleam in his eyes and his teeth grinding sparks. 

Harry finally released his friend and the two could hardly contain their laughter as the sounds of breaking glass reverberated from the Potions classroom. Snape swore and cursed. There was an occational flash of red light, from Snape's wand as he attempted to hex the ghost who was destroying his classroom. 

"Oh man! Hermione doesn't know what she's missing!!" 

Finally the commotion died down, leaving the pair in total darkness. Save for the occational glimmer of light, thanks to Snape. 

The two tried not to laugh as his shouts were still audible. 

Harry lit the lantern and consulted his map. "It says that we follow this hallway until a large statue appears on our left. Then we go right and the revolving bookshelf shouldn't be far. It doesn't look like anyone is even close to this part of the castle, except for Snape, but he's busy." 

"Remind me to thank Peeves later." Ron nodded. 

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll make it up to us." Harry stated. 

Peeves wasn't someone to run into, ever, much less when you are in a hurry. 

Harry removed the cloak tossing it over his shoulder. It allowed them more freedom of movement. The two began to walk. 

The walk seemed to take much longer than it looked on the map. He occationally checked it, to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear, even Snape had returned to his office. 

They walked on. 

Starting to get tired, they finally saw a giant statue, that filled every inch from floor to ceiling. It was a statue of the Grim Reaper, drapped in black stone holding his scythe high. 

The two stared at it. Unsure of what else to do. 

"This way." Ron finally said. His turn to be the bold one. 

They followed the map, and crossed under it's legs. Only a few paces ahead was a solitary bookshelf in the midst of an empty hallway. 

"That's it!" Harry shouted. 

They ran to it and looked over the black wooden case. The titles of the books were things like. "Great Slytherins in History" and "Gothic Art in Magical Places." But Harry's eyes rested on a book removed from the others, he reached for it instictively. The title was "Seek and Ye Shall Find." 

There was a quiet squeek as the book was pulled forward. Then it reset itself. A moment later and the whole bookshelf moved sideways slightly, revealing a narrow entrance into a large dark room. 

Ron and Harry paused. This was it, take it or leave it. Harry checked the map. It showed that no one was even close to them, Snape was still in his office. 

"Here we go mate!" Ron grinned. The excitement built on them. 

With a deep breath and lantern held high, the two gryffindors stepped into the Slytherin Portrait Room. 

=============================================================== 

Greetings readers!!   
I must tell you now. **You guys really _do_ keep me going.**  
I love you all. Don't know what I would do without you. 

11-17-02


	14. Music in the Night

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 14 - Music in the Night 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

-------------------------------------------------- 

A huge black marble fireplace burst to life as the two entered the room, followed by a single candle that sprang into action beneath each painting. It illuminated the entire area from wall to wall. There must have been hundreds of paintings. Not all portraits either, some where representing the snake in all it's glory. They hung every which way, and some even floated in the air, within the large circular room. 

The hairs on the back of Ron's neck stood on end, instantly. That cold, pressing feeling had returned. It sent shiveres down his spine and made him want to cry out for his mother. 

Harry nearly dropped his lantern when his forhead suddenly lit aflame. Falling to one knee he grabbed his face and stiffled a shout of pain. The room grew blury as a strange fridged wind whipped about him. 

Then... it was gone. As quickly as it had begun. The fireplace seemed warm and inviting and the dark cold threat had left. 

"Strange..." Ron whispered hoarsely. Still wide-eyed with fright. 

"Let's get the stash and get out of here!" 

Harry's first instinct was to run. But he didn't, and now the danger was passed, so he hoped. Looking around, he tried to make heads or tails out of the brightly lit, glimmering walls before him. Two large green arm chairs sat infront of the fireplace. 

It looked as if most of the paintings were asleep. A large portrait above the fireplace must have been Salazar Slytherin himself. It was framed in brilliant Silver and Emeralds, but the painting did not move, yet his eyes glittered, darkly. The two felt as if Slytherin were keeping a _very_ good eye on them. 

Flanking either side of the Founder of Slytherin, were two life sized paintings of Severus Snape. 

"Vain bugger." Ron smiled, wondering if this could be used as black mail. 

Behind them was the painting of a woman sitting in a beautiful garden, black bushy hair sticking out around her head. Her lips pulled back revealing a jaw full of teeth that had been filed to a jagged point. 

"Hey! There's a plaque." Ron exclaimed. "'Lady Esmeralda Slytherin, House Head from 1613-1666 and Heir of Founder Salazar Slytherin.'" 

"Are you saying, that witch is related to Tom Riddle?" Harry shuddered. "Gross!" 

"Oh my god! Look at this one." Ron spied another freakish picture of a young man who had been impaled on his broomstick. 

"Where would they have put the goods?" Harry asked aloud. Keeping to the center of the room, as the walls did frighten him a great deal. 

"No idea..." Ron murmured. He stepped away from painting with a devilish looking witch in silver robes, her eyes blood red and seemed to drip with that same blood. A large bowl sat on the floor beneath, catching the crimson tears. Next to her stood an equally freakish looking younger man, possibly her son. A remarkable likeness to the Bloody Baron. 

"I think I'm going to be sick, if I say in here much longer." Ron stuttered, looking to and fro. 

"Here! I think I found it!" Harry shouted with joy. The sooner they find it the sooner they leave. 

In a golden frame, no bigger than Ginny, was a classic painting, well known to even muggles. Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, being offered the damning apple by the Serpent. 

The two stared. How fitting, fruits of temptation offered to the innocent by a snake. 

"There are hinges on this side." Ron observed, pointing to the edge of the frame. 

Harry readied himself. 

"Alohamora!" 

The painting opened slowly, to reveal every student's dream come true. Candy of every kind and flavor, piles and piles of wet start fireworks and panks the two had never even seen before. The horde was in a small tunnel, going back as far as they could see. 

"Jack Pot!" Ron jumped for joy. 

The two stuffed some of everything they could find into the pillow case, until it was heavy enough it would start ripping the seems. 

"I think we've got enough chocolate frogs to last us a while." Ron grinned as widely as he could. 

Harry checked the map. No one in sight for miles. "I think I got enough dung bombs to keep Malfoy happy for the rest of the year." 

Ron looked around, "We're ready to leave right?" 

Harry paused, that was a long walk back. "Maybe just a moment before we hike back to the tower with all this stuff." 

Ron frowned wondering if whatever evil in this part of the castle would return, but perhaps some of the chocolate Remus Lupin suggested with the dementors would help. Seating himself in a over-stuffed green arm chair, by the fire side. Harry took the other. At once they noticed how wonderfully comfortable it was. 

Ron ripped open a chocolate frog. He nearly stuffing the entire thing into his mouth and pocketed the card. While Harry carefully picked through some Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. They looked about the freakish paintings as they ate. Perhaps, not the wisest thing to do. 

Placed directly in front of Ron's seat, was a life sized portrait of the current Potions Master. Snape's disgruntled image towered over the sitting area. He was standing in an ancient laboratory with a cauldron at his feet. His image narrowed it's eyes, clentched and unclentched it's teeth, occationally making a threatening gesture. But every once in a while Snape's likeness would take on an arrogant sneer while he stirred the cauldron painted before him. 

Ron tried not to laugh. 

The painting that loomed over Harry was a mystery. At first glance it was easily mistaken for Snape. In fact, it appeared to be Professor Snape, only older and grumpier. A slight greying in the pitch black hair. 

Harry stood up, to get a better look at it. For some reason he felt as if he'd seen this person before. The man he had mistaken for Snape was dressed from head to toe in shades of midnight. Shoulder length black hair looked ill-groomed and uncared for, but a bit longer than Snape's. A pair of small silver framed glasses decorated the very large nose of Snape's phantom look-a-like. 

Harry stepped closer carefully, expecting this painting to suddenly grab at him. 

This person didn't share Snape's thin bones. The jaw was much heavier, as were the hands. This one looked quiet strong in body, unlike the sickeningly thin Potions Master. 

"Could it be Snape's Father?" Ron asked, ill at the idea. 

The painted figure stood in profile, apprearing to be in deep thought, almost as if he were shying away from the artist who painted him, but the background was the same strange laboratory Snape was posing in. This portrait must have been painted by a muggle. It wasn't moving at all. 

"I don't know..." He said. 

Harry could see the small plaque at the base of the portrait. 

" 'Mandragora De Tiganii' " Harry read raising his eye brows in surprise. " 'Former Head of Slytherin House and Hogwarts greatest Potions Master. _Transfixus sed non morte_.' I bet this is why Snape comes down here! The Head of Slytherin was his former Potions Master! But there's no date..." 

"Tiganii? Wasn't that the name of that Ravenclaw?!" Ron thought. "The one Snape was so interested in." 

"I think so..." Harry reminded himself to ask Hermione when he got the chance. "I think we should get out of here. Now." 

Harry and Ron grabbed their things quickly and rushed out of the room. 

"Hang on." Ron whispered, dropping their tressure for one second. 

"What?" Harry hissed. 

Ron grabbed one of the books on the sliding shelf. Praying to any diety that would listen, that it wouldn't be missed. 

They dashed up the hallway and ran the entire length back to the Potions Classroom. That's when they remembered the invisibility cloak. 

Peeves had gone, thankfully as their bag seemed to grow heavier with every step. There as a good chance they wouldn't see him again tonight. 

As they covered themselves and tried to be as quiet as possible, Ron shushed Harry's whispering. At first he thought he heard a voice, maybe Snape, but then he realized it was a very faint strand of music. 

"Do you hear that?" Ron asked. 

"No..." Harry listened hard. 

The two slowly opened the door to the more familiar part of the dungeons. Careful of the old hinges on the door, this time. 

"There! I heard it again!" Ron whispered hoarsely, panick rising in his voice. 

Harry heard it this time too, much louder than before. The eeryie sounds of a violin echoing through the corridor. It was not coming from anywhere near Snape's office, it sounded very much like it was right behind them. Harry and Ron looked in every direction. They did not see its source. 

The melody was ancient, as old as the walls around them. It told them to sleep, to be calm. There was magic in this music. It whispered to them of sweet thoughts and pleasant places. Told them of warm, soft blankets and shimmering starlight. 

Ron's eyes started to droop, it was all he could do to keep from passing out. Harry yawned, and leaned against the wall. 

"Ron, we can't go to sleep now. It's to dangerous here, at night." Harry tried to force himself on his feet. He was successful. 

"I know Harry, but it's so hard to resist." Ron finally shook himself a bit more, remembering the freakish terror that passed them twice before. 

Slowly they made their way from the dungeons, away from Snape, and away from that sweet sleepy music. 

About halfway back to the common room, just in front of the library, they started to feel paraniod. Jumping at every shadow, peeking carefully around each corner. Nearly shouting out loud when a voice broke the frightening silence. 

"Argh!" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. It was Filch. 

"Grr, bad enough students have been wandering the halls all week, but they have to leave their trash behind as well!" 

Laying in the middle of the hallway was a colorful sash. Someone had dropped it. Perhaps a student who was sneaking around at night. 

The duo swallowed hard. Carefully they inched past Filch as he picked up the small cloth and sniffed it for clues, he turned it this way and that, expecting something to fall out or find a name. 

---- 

When they finally got back to the common room. Hermione was still up. She was reading, as usual. But she was alone. 

"It's nearly two in the morning!" Ron shouted. Removing the cloak. 

"So, how did it go? Breaking two very serious warnings." She did not look up from her book. 

"Great, I think..." Ron wasn't sure if finding Fred and George's cache of goodies made up for being in the Slytherin Portrait Room, or having the wits frightened out of them several times. "I brought you something." 

At this Hermione looked up. "What?" 

Ron tossed her the green velvet covered book, _Great Slytherins in History._ "We found an old painting, maybe you could look up some information for us. Since you love to do that kind of thing." 

She cocked an eyebrow. "Where did you get this?" 

Harry jumped in. "We found it in the secret passage to the Slytherin Portrait Room. We found a clue! 'Mandragora De Tiganii' was the former Head of Slytherin, but we couldn't find a date as to when. I think it was probably the same Mandragora that was sitting outside Hagrid's hut, the one who owns that creepy horse." 

"Oy, he look's like Snape's old man. But do you remember that little Ravenclaw, the sorting hat took so long with? We think the two may be related." 

Hermione shook her head. "You found all this out on a trip to get candy?" She looked stressed. 

"I'm serious!" Ron shouted. "Harry saw it too! If you weren't hung up with all your reading you would have seen it yourself. Since you are in the library all day and night, maybe you can talk to her yourself." 

"Go to bed, both of you." She snorted, turn her attentions back to her book. "It's getting late and you two need your rest." She laid a final worried eye on Harry, shewing them both away. 

---- 

Harry and Ron wished each other good night. Harry hoped he had been out late enough the dreams wouldn't haunt him tonight. But deep down, he could feel the familair cold waiting. 

Just as Harry closed his eyes, he heard that violin echoing through his mind. The music was wrapped in silk and flowed into him like a warm summer breeze. It washing away the sense of cold death that reached for him at night. 

He fell asleep, content and peaceful. Completely oblivious to the shadow that had been lurking beside his bed, lulling him to sleep. 

=============================================================== 

Here is a drawing of Mandragora's "portrait" just to give you an idea.  
Many thanks to my friend Zak who drew it. 

http://www.angelfire.com/pr/zrostar/zak_art/drake_in_profile.jpg 

11-21-02 - my birthday :) 


	15. A Good Nights Rest

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 15 - A Good Nights Rest, Before Detention 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry awoke before the sun, bright and refreshed for the first time in weeks. It was amazing! He was even up before the rest of his classmates. Maybe he could run a few laps around the quidditch pitch before the rest of the school was up. 

He gave a greatful yawn at the unknown cause and quickly dressed. 

When he reached the common room, he found Hermione had fallen asleep on one of the large red sofas. She hadn't even made it to her room last night. The book Ron brought her laying across her chest. The book she had been reading laying on the coffee table. 

Harry moved forward quietly, so not to wake her. The title of a well worn book was 'Supernatual Dreams and Dream Curses' by Morpheus Baku. 

"Poor Hermione..." Harry felt a pang of guilt. "You do all this work for us, and we rarely even notice." 

His guilt deepened as he noticed several sheets of notes from the dream guide were written up in her hand writing. No wonder she had been so grumpy lately, she was working hard to help and they kept ignoring her. 

"I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." Harry gave her a tender smile and covered her with one of the many Gryffindor blankets. 

_Now, back to Quidditch!_ It was a weekend, they would be sleeping late anyway. 

----

It was a gray misty morning. A light fog hung in the air. Harry enjoyed the damp scent and the haze on his swift ride to the playing field. 

He lapped the grounds several times, testing his speed and turning. On his 5th lap, he nearly fell off his broom as a red streak zoomed in front of him. 

"Oh, pardon me, Mr. Potter. I didn't realize any students were awake yet!" 

Harry squinted. Somewhere in the lower part of the fog was a vaguely familiar voice. 

"Professor Lethe?" Harry called out. 

"Ah and a good memory too, I see." 

The red streak had slowed and circled slowly beside him. Harry was shocked to see his gruff defense against the dark arts teacher on a broomstick, Lethe wasn't exactly young, but to be racing around the Quidditch field... that was amazing!. 

"Uh... Good Morning, sir." Harry finally pressed out. Noticing the word 'Olympia' in faded silver letters written across the opposite broom. 

"Care to race a bit?" The older asked, a youthful wry grin spreading across his face. 

"Oh sure!" Harry agreed with a laugh. 

And the two were off! Had the castle been in it's normal active state, students and staff alike would have seen two red blurs speeding across the grounds. Harry in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, and Lethe in his own red garb. 

They were neck and neck for nearly 15 minutes, circling around turriots and towers, diving through arches in the walkways. Even dive-bombing Hagrid's chickens. 

Harry grinned at his compeditor and pushed his firebolt for all it had. The broom shot forward at an amazing rate, heading back to the quidditch pitch, when Lethe suddenly caught up to him. They crossed the unofficial finish line together. 

Harry was in awe. "But Firebolts are the fastest brooms ever built! How did you do that!" 

Lethe smiled sadly. "An old trick I learned... off a younger gentleman, actually. Cast a propulsion charm on your broom just before the finish line. Although I think that move is illegal now. Thanks to him!" 

Harry raised a curious eyebrown. "Famous Racer?" 

"Kind of, yes... Broom Racer, Quidditch player, flying instructor. If it came to broomsticks or flying, he was the man to ask. I miss him." 

_Oh my god..._ Thought Harry. He couldn't have meant the missing professor. "Sir, was he a flying instructor at Hogwarts?" 

Lethe smiled sincerely and glanced at the horizon. The first rays of morning were just starting to breath through the fog. This seemed to have caught the old Gryffindor by extreme surprise. He acted paniced for a moment before refocusing his thoughts. 

"My goodness, look at the time! I should be going. Thank you for your time Mr. Potter, perhaps tomorrow I'll see you again. Oh, and give a warm hello to your little friends for me." Lethe gave a half bow, from his broom before speeding away as fast as possible back to the castle. 

"Strange..." Was all Harry could say. 

---- 

On his way back in the tower, to put away his precious firebolt and to change, the other Gryffindors were starting to awaken. 

Ron slowly stretched and yawned. Opening one blurry eye, then the other. 

"Ah! Harry you're awake!" Ron sat up in shock. 

"Good morning, Ron." Harry grinned, putting on his Weasely sweater. 

"Are you alright, mate? You look - you look good..." Ron turned his head at an odd angle, as if Harry had suddenly become a very interesting puzzle piece. 

"I'll explain later. I think we owe some appologies to Hermione." 

---- 

At the breakfast table, Hermione seemed grumpier than usual, even though Ron and Harry were making an extra attempt to be nice to her. She didn't seem to fair well in the "up all night" senario, unless she was studying. 

"I heard music last night." Hermione mumbled, half to herself. "Right before I fell asleep." 

"So did I." Ron and Harry stated in unison. 

"It was peaceful," Harry thought back on it. "It sounded familair..." 

"I fell asleep." Ron said, placing more butter on his toast. He grew drowsy just at the memory. "Ow!" 

Something sharp had jab ron in the chest, when he remembered he had a chocolate frog card in his pocket, from last night. 

"Oh hey." He smiled, reading it. 

"Hermione, is there anything we can do for you? Just name it." Harry determined to let her know they cared. Even if Ron didn't act like it. 

"Well, actually." She looked innocently at the both of them. "I've arranged to have a tour of all 4 portrait rooms when Professor McGonagall get's the chance. I'll be able to see that painting you were talking about and maybe see a few others Hagrid mentioned had returned. Maybe even talk to Professor McGonagall about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." 

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Hermione smiled smugly. 

"Oh and here." Hermione handed Harry the book on dreams the notes stuck inside of it. "Seems you aren't the only one having bad dreams, Harry." 

"Who else?!" He wanted to know. 

"Remember those four psychic first years, the blonde ones? Well, they can't sleep a wink. Sounds like the Headmaster in speaking with Professor Snape about a sleep aide fo them. Terrible dreams, like the ones you've had. Some of the staff can't sleep. Even other students are having a problem." 

"What?" Ron butted in. "What kind of problem? They are all having the same recurring dream?" 

"Not the same dream, Ron. But similair dreams. Just the other night, the Slytherin blonde said she had a dream that she was talking to a ghost. He was polite enough, considering he was bound with chains. One of her sisters says she keeps having dreams about being trapped at the bottom of the lake, while another still was having nightmares of being trapped in a shadowy place. Now, if you'll excuse me. I should be going to the library." 

Harry swallowed, what could be powerful enough to give the whole school nightmares? 

"Thanks." Harry choked, refurring to the book and notes. 

He and Ron sat in a strangled silence for several moments. 

"So, who did you get?" Harry elbowed, in an attempt to lighten conversation. 

"Wha? Oh, my card." 

The front of the chocolate frog card portrayed a cheeky looking fellow, with a young face but hair grayed with age a trace or two of red still remained. 

Ron drew a smug expression and read it in the way a brittish report might. "His name is Esus Jacobi. Once a teacher at the famous wizard academy of Hogwarts, he served as the Head of Hufflepuff for many years. Jacobi is a nature lover and one of the few celtic druids left in modern magical society. He is best known for his famous talents in summon staff weilding and enchanted archery. Although friends contests his amazing temper to be his greatest power." 

They laughed. "Sounds like your mum, Ron! What's a summon staff?" 

"Yeah tell me about it... a summon staff, is like a wand, but harder to get a hold of. The wizard who chooses a staff has to go on a little quest and find the wood himself. It's a very involved process. Staffs are mostly used for battle." 

"Ah." Harry nodded. 

The two finished their breakfast talking of quidditch, far to busy to notice the menecing black figure approaching them. 

"Potter! Weasely!" Came a familiar snarl, although a bit to close for comfort. 

The two froze, afraid to look up. Snape had somehow gotten directly behind them with out either noticing, his pale, hollow face hovered between them. 

"I'm pleased to inform you that you two will serve me a detention at your next conveniance. Especially you... Potter." Snape spat Harry's name as if it were a fatal insult. 

"M-may I ask w-why, Sir?" Ron froze as Snape slithered a cold morbid hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed painfully hard. 

"Because a certain pair of disrespecting Gryffindors need to be taught how to follow the rules." Harry winced in extreme pain, Snape's grip was growing tighter, his other hand firmly on Ron's shoulder. "Because the two of you need to learn the hard way in what it means to violate crufux and what the punishment for vandalism entails, to _the_ **letter**!" His angry breath hissed in their ears. 

"Vandalism?" Ron squeeked. "W-when, w-where?!" 

Snape suddenly released them, but the feeling of the painful grip still lingered. 

"I'm so very glad you asked me that, Mr. Weasely." His voice suddenly very calm and silken. "You see, I've been having trouble sleeping lately. So when I am struck with a bout of insomnia I decide to walk the halls of the school at night, but last night, I noticed something awful on my rounds." 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry's face turned red, and Ron looked as if he were about to be sick. 

"I noticed THIS!" From within the folds of his black robes Snape withdrew a candy wrapper. The words 'chocolate frog' easily readable across it. 

Ron swallowed hard. 

"So you see, boys. I know it was you, and there is no avoiding it. Will tonight be a good time for your sufferance in detention?" Snape gave them the nastiest smile to date. 

"Yes, sir." The two trembled. 

Harry mouthed three words at Ron. _I'll kill you._

"Good." He pulled away from them. "Potions Classroom tonight, at 6 - no, 8 o'clock. And if either of you even _think_ about breaking our little engagement... I will have you both ex**PELLED**!" He flung vile spit particles at them with the last overly enphesized syllible. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror and disgust. 

Snape strode away, pausing briefly at the Ravenclaw table, dropping a colorful sash into the lap of a raven haired first year. He patted her head and whispered "If Mr. Filch sees this again, you'll have a detention." He then continued out of the hall. Harassing Ron and Harry seems to have made his day. 

================================================================== 

I love writing about snape. He's just a fun character. 

11-23-02 


	16. Detention!

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 16 - Detention's Prisoners 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Back in the Library, the two boys informed Hermione of the detention. 

"Completely careless of you." Hermione scolded, but her voice was distant, she was distracted by the materials in front of her. 

"What? That's it?" Ron was shocked she didn't attempt to give either of them a tongue lashing. "No, 'You should be expelled!' or 'I'm thouroghly disapointed in the both of you!'?" 

She didn't hear him. Turning the page of a large book before her. 

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. 

Harry interupted her. "Hermione? What are you doing?" 

"Research..." She mummbled absently. 

"About what?!" Ron was growing annoyed. 

Harry decided to get a closer look. He moved from across the table to beside her. She was taking notes from the book Ron had snatched from the Slytherin bookcase. At once Harry's eye grew wide. Ron joined him. 

Hermione was reading up on 'Mandragora De Tiganii,' her thumb rested just below a black and white copy of his portrait reprinted for the book, her forefinger stretched across the page underlining various bits of information. 

"I think there is a reason Snape wanted you to come later for detention." She scribbled a note. 

"So we won't miss supper?" Ron raised a doubtful eyebrow. 

"According to this book, Professor Tiganii was extremely nocturnal while he was at Hogwarts. Sometimes even holding classes in the middle of the night. Snape probably wants him to be there when you show up. This book also makes it sound like he's not very friendly." 

Harry read over her shoulder aloud. "'He met adversaries with a steady eye and never feared to draw his wand during an arguement. Student who crossed him regretted it...'" 

Harry swallowed hard. "I just hope he doesn't hate Gryffindors as much as Snape does." 

"It gets better." Hermione stated flately. She turned a few pages. "He is also known for taking personal students, who don't survive his training." 

Ron squinted in dismay. "What kind of sick freak would take an apprentice and have them killed? Harry?! What are we getting into?!" 

He could only shrug in reply, as helpless as Ron. 

"When you three head back to get more of Fred and George's goodies, I want to come with you." Here she looked up at the two of them, seriously. 

Ron was about to answer when a lot of giggling began in the corner of the room. Four blonde first years, each with a differant house uniform, sat in a shadowed corner table. They seemed to be having a good time talking about something. 

"Hermione, are those your new friends?" Ron was curious. 

"I wouldn't call them friends, Ron. But the Ravenclaw is very knowledgeble about the library already. I've been showing her around. She's quite bright for a 1st year. When her sisters show up, I tend to leave them alone. They have a pretense for giggling and talking about boys." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Harry couldn't help but noticed how tired they looked. Despite their laughing and joking. 

"I thought you liked boys?" Ron gave her a cheeky smile. 

She playfully slapped at him. "It's almost lunch time. You two better get something to eat before you find yourselves locked in a cage over a cauldron tonight." 

"Did you read that?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"He wouldn't actually do something like that, would he?" Ron bit his lip. Looking a bit like Ginny. 

She did not answer, only gave a whistful smile. 

---- 

After a brief lunch, Harry left Ron and Hermione together in the Hall and rushed out to the quidditch pitch to join the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. This was the first unofficial meeting of the year. Some players had graduated and try outs would be held as early as possible. 

Harry mounted his broom and impressed a small gathering of students with a loop over the pitch before returning to his team. 

Only a few Gryffindors had turned out, but Harry was happy to see one was Ginny Weasely. 

Madam Hooch was helping the new captian Katie Bell, judge the try outs. Which reminded Harry of what he wanted to ask her. 

"Madam Hooch! May I ask you a question?" 

"Of course, Mr. Potter. A little higher dear!" She shouted at a third year that was flying only a few feet above the ground. 

"I ran into Professor Lethe on the Quidditch pitch this morning, while I was doing some laps. He had an old Olympia broom. Do you know anything about the brand?" 

"NO!! This is not a stunt ground!!" Another student had attempted a loop like Harry had greeted them with, only to fall from his broomstick. "Olympia! Why yes! Those were made in Greece years before you were born. Not very good really. Quite a shabby job with it's flying charms." Hooch smiled to herself for a moment. 

Harry was shocked to hear it, considering he was nearly out raced by one. 

"But..." Hooch continued. "There was a problem with the charms, as I said. They could be tampered with. In fact, many a young wizard would buy an Olympia to make an illegal racing broom. Upgrade the propulsion and hoover charms, you could get pretty creative with the spells on one of those." 

"Illegal?" Harry gulped. "Not like, 'against the ministry' illegal was it?" 

"Ha! Try harder Mr. Finnigan!!!" She turned back to Harry. "Well not exactly. What mostly constitues an illegal broom would be in racing rules and in professional quidditch. Any tampered broom without standardized spells is against the rules. But in other countries in Europe - Make that NEXT YEAR Finnigan!! - a tampered broom is considered unsafe to fly for the rider and potenial by-standers. Although if you ask me, playing around with the safety spells can be rather fun. A wizard who knows what he's doing would probably be able to re-charm his broom better than the manufacuturers of most of today's brooms. Although Olympia hasn't been making brooms for years now." She gave him a wink and smile, Harry's que that the question and answer session was over. 

Harry smiled to himself and thought, _Lethe has an illegal broom. That's great!_

---- 

"Dinner already..." Ginny sighed, "What happened to the day?" 

"You fell asleep under the tree, after quidditch try outs." Neville replied. "I was afraid to wake you up." 

The other gryffindors laughed. 

"There he is again." Had become the motto for Colin Creevey in the evening. "But it looks like he's got a friend." 

Harry glanced at the High Table, Cherti sat next to Dumbledore, the two talking. Cherti again ignoring his plate. However, a new figure had taken one of the empty place settings. Leartes Lethe sat between McGonagall and Snape. He seemed to be having a decent conversation with the transfiguartion teacher, however, Snape sat pale and ill ignoring the two as best he could. 

"Lethe hasn't touched a bite either! The food isn't that bad here, how picky can you get, even for a forgiener?" Ron frowned deeply. 

"I wonder if there is another explaination for that." Hermione sounded distant, thoughtful. 

"She's up to something Ron, we'd best stay out of her way." 

"I think you're right Harry... going to cause us nothing but trouble." Ron replied. 

Without warning Lethe gave departing bows from the High table and strode cheerfully to the Gryffindors. 

"Good evening, students!" 

"Good evening, sir..." A few replied cautiously. 

"Now now, cheer up! This looks like it's going to be the start of a promising year. After all, quidditch season will be starting soon and I know the team is training hard already. We'll smash Slytherin this year... oh yes, into little, tiny, itty-bitty pieces." He grinned quite nastily, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. 

"Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely. I don't want you to be late for detention, I'll escort you to the dungeons, personally. I'll be in the hall after dinner." He gave them a grim smile before continuing from the room. 

The Gryffindors all looked at each other.

"Did he frighten the rest of you as much as he frightened the fouth years, in his class?" Ginny asked, quietly. "He was really strange, nice but strange..." 

The rest of the class mumbled in vague agreement. 

"A bit to hyper for this own good. I know I wouldn't want to engage that man in a brawl." Finnigan pushed his plate away. 

Dinner was finishing up, but there was another hour to go before detention with Snape. Harry and Ron waved a last goodbye to the rest of their house, deciding to stay behind awhile longer. Hermione stayed with them. Perhaps there was a way to still get out of it? 

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Ron! Neither of them can kill you, Dumbledore's here, remember?" Hermione scolded. 

"YOU aren't the one who won't come back tonight!" Ron defended. "I'd like to see you be so smug and calm while you are looking Snape in the face as he grinds his teeth at you!" 

"Stop fighting, it's only waisting time!" Harry shouted above the two of them. 

"Don't worry, you aren't going to die, either of you." Professor Lethe voiced from beside them. It startled all three of the young students. "He'll just torment you for a while, with his noxious fumes and then send you back a bit shaken." He must have snuck up on them as the rest of the student body had been slowly clearing away. 

Hermione hesitated, then spoke. "Are you familair with Professor Snape's detentions?" 

"A good question as always, Ms. Granger." He winked at her. "No, I am not. But! I am all too familiar with the other you'll be meeting tonight." 

_Mandragora._ Harry thought, as if the name were a chant for evil. 

"Yes," Lethe cocked an eyebrow. "We are well aquainted." 

Hermione hesitated again, as if putting great thought into her words before speaking them. "Sir, while you are here, can you tell us about your time at Hogwarts?" 

He looked suprised, flattered and suspicious, all at once. "Ah well... what's there to tell?" After a moment he departed some of his knowledge. "Let me see. I am a former Head of Gryffindor. I was here at the same time the old dragon was - " 

Ron interupted, "Old dragon?" 

"Yes! That's what we used to call the Slytherin in Charge, at the time. A rather infamous nick name, hehe." This seemed to amuse Lethe. "You may even see why yourself, later tonight. Mandragora is rather... uh well, himself. He's like no one else you'll ever meet." Lethe chuckled again. "That's a GOOD thing!" 

The students came to the conclusion Lethe and Mandragora had been house heads at the same time. Like McGonagall and Snape, there was probably some conflict. With Lethe's brash nature, and the Mandragora's temper it must have been an amazing sight, and no doubt a violent one. 

The clock chimed at it was nearly 8 o'clock. 

"Alright boys, time for the long walk." Lethe patted each on the shoulder encouragingly. "It will be over before you know it. Miss Granger, care to walk with us?" 

As Harry and Ron hessitantly took his side, Hermione shook her head. "I'm very sorry sir, but I have a lot of homework and research to do." 

"Alright then, good evening M'lady." He gave her a sweeping bow before marching the two Gryffindor boys from her sight. 

The walk was strangely quiet, neither of the boys knowing what to say and Professor Lethe seeming very lost in his own thoughts. 

As they walked, Harry noticed across the back of Lethe's bright red cloak was a golden lion, stitched perfectly in spun golden thread. He continued to stare at the Gryffindor mascot and swore he saw the lion move, just a little, to wink at him. 

Ron unexpectedly broke the silence. "Professor, are you familair with a local legend?" 

"Hmm, an odd question Mr. Weasely, well many of them, yes. To which are you refurring." Lethe paused his walking to face Ron. 

The red haired boy suddenly was unsure of what to ask. "Uh - well. It's more of a rumor maybe..." 

"Spit it out." Lethe stated sharply. 

"I heard talk that, well, the Darkest Night had something to do with a murder a long time ago." Ron spoke swiftly and stared intently at the floor as he did so. 

Lethe drew his brows together, a distant gaze in his eyes as if he were remembering something very nasty that he would _never_ forget. "About, fifty years ago." He whispered in rememberance. "Not that long for someone like me..." 

"Professor?" Harry quizzed with a glance at Ron. 

"Er." Lethe shook his head and raised a hand to his temples, rubbing away the terrible vision. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. I am familiar with that 'legend.' Soon, I hope it will be past and gone. Now hurry along boys, don't want to be late!" He offered no more commentary until the three reached the entrance to the dungeons. 

"Now, unless I miss my guess, you are going to have a run in with a former ... uh ... rival of mine. He's nasty, he's gross, but most of all, he's dangerous. Watch yourselves. He and Snape will probably double team you. Alright now boys, it's time to be brave!" 

Harry and Ron swallowed hard and tried to muster all the strength they could. Harry was rationalizing to himself, if he's faced the Dark Lord Voldemort so many times before now, face to face an old Slytherin isn't going to be a problem, but something in his spine told him other wise. Ron was trying not to pant to loudly as his breath quickened and a cold sweat broke across his forehead. For some reason Ron had always been sensitive to the "bad feelings" of the school. Now was no exception.

"I'll walk you to the door, not to worry." Lethe was calm and Snape didn't seem like the type to threaten the old man, in the least. 

Professor Lethe gave three swift knocks at the door of the classroom. A vicious smile crept to his lips as Snape shouted from within. 

"Potter! Weasley! You are late, there is no excuse for Gryffindor tardiness." His voice dropped to the icy cold they were familiar with in class as Snape opened the door. "Your pathetic house and it's teachers haven't taught you the proper value of - " 

There was a long pause. Snape's eyes suddenly grew wide as he realized the unruly Professor Lethe, former Head of Gryffindor, was standing before him, instead of two unruly young Gryffindor boys. Lethe continued his disturbingly wicked grin as he met the eye of the current Slytherin Head. Even though Lethe was the much shorter of the two he had all the power in this situation. Snape swifly and obviously masking his surprise, dislike, and anger with a sickeningly vile grin of his own. 

"Professor Lethe, how good of you to escort these two students to their _detention_. I wouldn't want them to miss their punishment after all." 

"Of course not Severus." Lethe's informal greeting was meant as an insult. "In fact, there is no better person to teach young impressionable boys the error of their ways, than a Slytherin. Since **Slytherins** are so _familiar_ with the decent and mistrust that can get a fellow into trouble _to begin with_." Lethe spoke evenly, his gruff old voice and evil grin sinking his words as deep as he could. 

Harry and Ron looked out timidly from behind the older man. Snape returned thier gaze without a change in his mock face, but the blazing daggers in his eyes were only for the two of them. 

"Alright boys, time for your morality lesson." Lethe guestured to the doorway, Snape swept angrily back to what ever it was he had been doing before they came. 

"Thank you, sir." Ron whispered to the old Gryffindor. Lethe winked in reply. 

With a final glance at Lethe and each other, they hung their heads and marched into the Potions Classroom. It felt slow and painful, like a death march. Ron could almost feel his spirit leaving his body as the two entered the deathly cold room. 

Harry suddenly bit back a yelp as his forehead began to burn. Ron turned five shades of pale at the sight before them. 

Snape, arms folded, tapped one foot irritably, scowling down at the two Gryffindors from the front of the room. His black eyes narrowed into wicked slits, while a venomous snarl twitched violently at the corners of his mouth. He clentched his teeth, in a manor that suggested he wanted, very much, to bite one of them. He looked thinner and more bitter than usual. Perhaps, it hadn't been for the best that Lethe irritate their punisher so much. 

Ron began to whimper. 

As frightening a sight as Severus Snape made, the figure next to him was horrific. Standing a few feet back, leaning heavily over a cauldron large enough to hold a full grown man, was a faceless black form. He was a little shorter than Snape, but gave off a feeling the other could not. The feeling of rotting flesh and decaying souls hiding just under his skin. It felt as if something were very, very wrong with this man. 

Ron and Harry froze, not knowing what to do. Some unrealised panic about to take them. 

"Ah, I see you've noticed my _guest_." Snape spoke cooly, his wrath melting into a triumphant sneer. "My mentor will be assisting in your punishment this evening. I believe he's gone some very creative ideas on what can straighten out two cronic trouble makers, such as yourselves." 

The hooded figure made no reaction to the oddly flattering comments. 

"Either way, you two will spend your detention tonight, helping _him_. Potter, My office, NOW." 

Snape strode briskly out of the classroom and to his office. Harry slowly followed behind. Ron was left with the frightful being, all alone. He looked back at Harry, as if he needed to be resqued. Harry didn't smile or laugh as Ron mouthed a word in his direction. 

_Help!_

=============================================================== 

*huff huff pant gasp*   
OH GOD!! I just did a major rewrite on this chapter!  
It was rough and I took out a lot of the old stuff.   
So if you haven't read the new version of this thing, DO SO!  
It changes the plot a bit. 

1-26-03 


	17. Meeting Mandragora

**HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT   
**  
Chapter 17 - Meeting Mandragora   
  
By: Zero Star (**zrostar**)   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
Once seated in his office, Snape appeared to be worse off than Harry had realized. Sitting wearily behind his large black   
desk, Snape seemed to be weak, tired, and more than a little grumpy. Harry recognized the circles under his eyes, similar   
to ones he had himself. Snape's already hollow, thin face seemed to be more so than usual, showing the faint outline of   
his skull. Snape's sallow face had lost it's sickly greenish-yellow hue and taken on a pasty grayness.   
  
Harry closed his eyes to refocus on the issue at hand.   
  
"Potter, why were you in the Slytherin Portrait Room last night?" He was firmly to the point, but his voice was weak.   
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Why was he there? To break the rules and have fun.   
  
"What? No excuses for me?" Snape stated in mock shock.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Harry pressed out. His tone utterly devoid of sencerity.   
  
Snape scowled at him, pulling his lips back to reveal his yellowed teeth, breath held. It was obvious what the Potions   
Master wanted to do, every day of his life, but somehow kept from doing it. Snape wanted to tear into Harry for the   
wrongs James Potter had done to him. He wanted to rip Potter's boy into little pieces and tell him what a horrible   
man his father really was. The marauders had done a number on this Slytherin. Even if Snape sorely had it coming,   
Harry could understand. After spending his whole life, until Hogwarts, being abused by a family that didn't want him   
and the subject of torment from his cousin Duddly and Duddly's brute friends. Harry looked at Snape for a long moment,   
he silence grew between them. Yes, Harry Potter could understand Severus Snape's bitterness and hatred for the   
'Boy Who Lived,' but reminded himself of other things. He reminded himself that just because he could understand it didn't   
justify it at all. Even if Duddly had abused and beaten Harry all his life, he never joined a gang of others to retaliate.   
Harry had never lowered himself to what Snape had done out of petty vengeance.   
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "You're sorry, isn't an answer to my question, Potter!" He spat the boys name in disgust.   
"Why were you in the Slytherin Portrait Room? I know you were there, I can prove it without a doubt, and I can   
drag the evidence before the Headmaster." Snape suddenly drew his thin lips into a wicked smile. "This year the   
Headmaster isn't tolerating insubordination, especially with sneaking out at night."   
  
Harry didn't know if the truth was one of the things that would hurt him or benefit him, in this case. He took a   
moment to evaluate the situation: He and Ron had snuck out after class to snag a bunch of goodies that had been   
hidden by another pair of trouble making Gryffindors that Snape hated. And in doing so, broke several rules and   
invaded Slytherin territory, to an area of the dungeons Snape seemed to hold dear to himself.   
  
Hmmmm. Harry pondered, no the truth was certainly out of the question.   
  
"Sir, I don't understand how a chocolate frog wrapper can accuse me and Ron of anything. A careless Slytherin   
must have left it behind." Harry knew he was in trouble, but couldn't help but struggle. He hated Snape, as   
much as anything and wasn't going to let him bully him.  
  
The Potions Master sat calmly and grinned in a sly snake-like manor. Harry didn't like this look at all. "I did not   
tell the Headmaster about the little candy wrapper I found. Which, doesn't seem like evidence at all, but when an   
aura charm is cast upon it, it tells me the last person in contact with this piece of litter was Mr. Weasely. I   
seriously doubt he would go anywhere without you, POTTER!" Snape jumped to his feel to scowl a little closer to Harry's   
face and revealed his rancid teeth in a full wicked grin. "I didn't tell the Headmaster because, I believe this year   
you would have a better time at home with your muggle 'family' than with the events that will pass in the next few   
months at Hogwarts." At this Snape lost his grin and became serious. "So don't thank me, Potter. When this year is   
finished, you may never want to come back to school again. Now, one last time... WHY were you in the Slytherin   
Portrait Room?"   
  
Harry frowned, he was so angry, Snape had to ruin everything Harry tried so hard to do, or at least tried. Harry clenched   
his teeth and repressed the urge to bring up his Professor's role as a death eater. He could have retorted how no one loved   
Snape because he was a vile waste of magic that was more concerned with catching trouble makers then teaching his classes, and apparently had a serious lack of bathing in his life.   
  
"I haven't been sleeping well..." Harry confessed, his teeth still clenched. "I was out for a walk because I had to clear   
my thoughts. I thought it may help me get back to sleep." Harry's face was bright red.   
  
The Potions Master hadn't been expecting that, and sat still for a moment to observe Potter. "Why was Weasely with you?"   
  
"He was worried about me." Harry stiffened little more. "The nightmares seemed so real, Ron wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt myself."   
  
Snape sat back down, his gaze turning inward. Something heavy was on his mind. "Potter, how did you find the room?"   
  
Harry remembered it was supposed to be hidden, and wouldn't have found anything if not for the Marauder's map.   
"By accident, sir. I tripped and fell through the wall." Harry looked down at his lap, hoping to sound pitiful   
and innocent, knowing he was utterly failing at it.   
  
Snape scowled again. "So you decided to follow a hallway that was blocked off from students and just happens to be near the   
Potions classroom stores, for what reason?"   
  
"I..." Harry was set to defend himself, realizing that he could not. Yes, sir."   
  
"Mr. Potter, you are reckless and suicidal. This year is not the time to seek out your pathetic adventures."   
Snape paused, the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he were suppressing a smile. "If I were someone who wanted you dead   
Mr. Potter, I'd encourage you to return to the portrait room. More than one student has gone missing there. Keep that in   
mind."  
  
They stared at each other for several moments in heated silence. Harry's eyes wide with the threats made against him  
and Snape's eye narrowed with the denied worry for Harry's safety cuppled by his eternal hatred of the boy.   
  
"Mr. Potter, you have done a very, very foolish and dangerous thing! I doubt I can properly explain or relay to   
you how foolish or dangerous, but rest assured Mr. Potter if you do it again I will not be the one to punish you."   
He left the unspoken name to linger in the air. "Now, back to the classroom, Potter." Snape ordered, rising from his desk.   
"And for your failure in telling me the complete truth, you shall serve another detention, tomorrow night, ALONE."   
  
---  
  
Harry's steps became heavier the closer he drew to the Potions classroom. The fear inducing energy that issues from   
Snape's mentor could be felt in the hallway, as if he permiated the area with a death aura.   
  
When he finally managed to get through the door, Harry could see Ron sitting at attention at his usual seat in class.   
His eyes wide enough they could have fallen out of his head. The black-draped figure at the front of the room wasn't   
moving at all. They seemed to be staring at each other, in complete silence.   
  
"Weasely! My office, now!" Snape shouted from the doorway of the Potions room, just behind Harry. The sudden sound   
startled Ron enough that he had jumped from his seat and fallen backwards to the hard stone floor.   
  
"Y-y-yes, sir!" Ron looked at Harry and rushed from the room as fast as possible. Who would have thought Snape to   
have been the saviour of a Gryffindor.   
  
Harry looked at the black figure and felt as if ice were running down his spine. The hooded black form turned his   
head and looked back at Harry.   
  
"I need un asseestunt." A deep hissing voice whispered from beneth the hood. The accent was strong and difficult   
to make out.   
  
"Me, sir?" Harry thought he'd asked for help.   
  
"Da, come to me."   
  
Harry felt like running, but for some reason one of his feet took a step forward. His senses told him not to get any   
closer than he already was, but a second step brought him even closer. Before he knew it, he was standing only a few   
feet away fighting his nerves and looking for a face benneth the shadowed hood.   
  
"Stir, slowly, clockvise'." He was instructing Harry to help with the man sized cauldron. Stiring clockwise had a   
purpose in Potion making, but Harry could never remember the purpose for it. Part of the reason for a below average   
Potion grade.   
  
Harry reached for the large wooden spoon that was already in the cauldron, it was difficult and he had to use his   
full body strenth and the entire length of his arms to stir it correctly.   
  
He assumed he was doing it correctly when the dark clad wizard turned his back slowly, and walked away. Harry stared   
after him, uncontiously. It's a natural human instinct to want to know where potential danger is, at all times.   
However, he couldn't help but notice the other's movements were slow and hessitant. He walked leaning considerably forward,   
as if a heavy weight were on his back and shoulders. His gate was uneven, and occationally he took a shakey rasping breath.   
  
The cloaked figure had retrieved a small box hidden in a locked cabinet. The exact same one Hermione had stolen   
from when they needed restricted ingredience for the polyjuice potion. When he made his slow unsteady way back to   
the cauldron, Harry could tell, it was many of the same items Hermione had stolen.   
  
"Am I so inter-estink?" He whispered. "That you are, oblivious to your own be-hav-iour?"   
  
Continuing to stir the cauldron, which was slowly becoming harder and harder to do, Harry quickly closed his eyes.   
"I'm sorry, sir." Harry's throat had gone dry. "But you sound familair."   
  
The black hood turned it's head ever so slightly.   
  
Harry wasn't lying, his whole aura and appearence did seem familair, as if a part of his brain were having   
de-jevu and didn't tell the rest of him exactly why or how. Something else occured to him. Mandragora's   
accent reminded him very much of another.   
  
"You're accent, sir." Harry's voice sounded so quiet and small to himself. "It reminds me of a student, two years ago."   
Harry had to pause to catch his breath. "Victor Krum, he's a pro quidditch player, he was from Bulgaria."   
  
"That es enough." A pale hand stretched out to stop Harry's stirring. "T'ank you. I am no Bulgarian, I am Romanian."   
  
The last time he had seen Mandragora was outside the castle with Hagrid, and he was wearing black gloves. Now Harry   
could see his hands, secretly wishing that he hadn't. Long white fingers contrasted with the surrounding black, but   
each of the ten digits was tipped with an inch long claw, thick and yellow from the potions he brewed. Despite being   
very well used, all ten of his vicious fingernails looked razorblade sharp.   
  
Mandragora lowered a silver ladel into the liquid and brought up a sample. Against the pale metal it looked blood red   
and thin as water, which astounded Harry. While he had been stirring it, it felt as thick as mud and just as difficult   
to stir. Harry took a step back as the fumes hit his face. It smelled like a cross between sulfer, vinegar, and horseradish.   
  
Mandragora nodded in agreement as Harry coughed and choked. "Good, es progressing very vell."  
  
"W-what are you brewing, sir?" Harry tried to ask, but his voice no matter how much force he put into it was thin and dry.  
  
"Ah! So you vant to know... Do you rrreck-ognize it?" Mandragora's voice was calm and strong, despite the thick accent   
well heard in all areas of the room.   
  
"N-no, sir." Harry shuddered, the sudden attention from his man made him feel trapped and paniced.   
  
The door of the classroom opened slowly and Ron had returned, he was looking rather nervous, with Snape striding   
behind him, much more satisfied with Ron's answers than he had been with Harry's. He looked pleased with himself.   
  
"Oh for Heaven's sakes Potter, it's a basic sleeping draught. It's one of the first things a first year student learns, no   
wonder your marks are less than average." Snape sneared, seemingly unaffected by the nasty aura projected from his elder.  
"Now, Weasley you'll have to chop some spider legs and Potter you can get started on---"  
  
"Nu! Severus, is late." The deep voice was directed at Snape this time.   
  
The Potions Master was befuddled. "Sir, They still have time to serve."   
  
"Nu. Is late." The figure in black leaned forward and with a terribly painful sounds coming from his spine as he did so.   
"Cine nu primeste sfat nu e nici de ajutat." As the foriegn words rolled off his tounge a cloud of black smoke seemed to   
rise from each breath and plumed from under his hood.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped. It took several moments before he regained his composure. "Potter! Weasely! You're dismissed. Don't   
you dare try anything like that again. And Mr. Potter, don't forget our appointment tomorrow."   
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other then practically ran for the door, Harry pausing   
to observe Mandragora one last time, then the two dashed off away from the class room as fast as possible.   
  
================================================================   
  
Wink At J00 and SilverWolf offered advice when I wasn't sure what to do  
about Mandragora's accent. I hope this works. When I hear an accent of this  
type, it always sounds stronger to me than it is actually writing it.   
This chapter feels tense, I think i like that.   
  
Mandragora's statement:   
Cine nu primeste sfat nu e nici de ajutat.  
  
Can be translated roughly to:  
In vain he gives advice and does not follow it himself.   
  
Written: 01-26-03   
Updated: 06-10-04 


	18. Ron Dreams!

**HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT**   
  
Chapter 18 - Ron's Dream   
  
By: Zero Star (**zrostar**)   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
They dashed madly for a while before stopping to catch their breath.   
  
Ron huffing and puffing trying to speak. "Oh Harry... I don't know what you told him. But I told Snape that you were   
having these nightmares... which you are... and that maybe we could ask for a sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey...   
and got chased away by Peeves down a hallway that we didn't know exsisted."   
  
Harry breathed hard for a moment. Drat, it was a good excuse... "I didn't do that well. I told him we found it by mistake   
and couldn't think of anything else to tell him on why we were in the dungeons to begin with. He knew I was lying so he's   
making me come back tomorrow night for another detention." Having lived with Fred and George had it's advantages after all,   
you learned how to talk your way out of a situation.   
  
"Did Mandragora talk to you at all, Ron?" Harry's eyes were focused down the hallway.   
  
"The old creepy guy? Oh bloody hell no!" Ron shuddered just thinking about it. "He loomed over that giant cauldron the   
entire time, with his wheezing breath and his bones were making all kinds of horrible noises, oh and he just stared at me...   
Honestly Harry! I felt like I was going to die!"   
  
Ron jumped suddenly when a pale white hand grabbed him from behind. He's already been to frightened to make any kind of   
noise or he would have shreaked like a banshee for sure.  
  
Harry drew his wand and readied himself for battle as a tall sweeping figure seemed to emerge directly from the shadows.   
  
"Good evening." A grandfatherly tone greated them. "It's a bit late for students to be up, isn't it?"   
  
"Oh..." Harry gave a deep sigh of relief. "Good evening Mr. Cherti. We were just on our way back from detention. We're   
running a little late."  
  
Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore's guest wearing an expression of shock and suprise at their informal conversation.   
"Have you two met?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley," The gray haired guest said, tightening the iron grip on Ron's shoulder "Yes, we have. Now run along."  
  
------  
  
"You never told me about meeting him!" Ron expressed concern, his shoulder felt cold and dank where he'd been grabbed.   
  
Harry frowned trying to remember the password to the common room. "I ran into him by the kitchens, we had some tea and   
a bit of conversation. He claims to have known Dumbledore forever. Ah! Felis Nobilis!"  
  
The fat lady yawned and lazily opened the door.   
  
"Am I the only one starting to think that these people only come out at night?!" Ron sighed and slumped down in his   
usual chair in the common room, kicking off his shoes.   
  
Harry didn't reply looking out a window of the tower. His eyes instinctively moved over his favorite places in view, the   
astronomy tower, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch... and it was there that just briefly he thought he saw a streak of   
something red zip across the field. iProfessor Lethe? I wonder.../i   
  
------  
  
** _Harry! Harry!_   
Ron shouted as loudly as he could. Everything had gone dark and he was aware of the strangest   
feeling of floating. Gentle waves seemed to rippled around his body from time to time.   
  
It was hard to see, there wasn't enough light, like a fading moon beams under dark water. The faint light seemed to   
ripple and move in unsteady streams around him.   
  
He was certain his friend had been right in front of him, only to be pulled down by a phantom's hand deeper into the   
darkness. Ron looked and tried his best to see where Harry had gone.   
  
In the distance there was a shadow, differant than the rest, it moved back and forth swaying with the greater motions   
around them both.   
  
****_Harry!  
_Ron fought to reach him only to be swept away with the rushings of some inky tide.   
**  
  
Ron opened his eyes in bed, wide awake quite suddenly, he sat up. He turned immediately to the clock: 3am.   
"Oh no" Ron mouthed silently. "This is what Harry's been talking about!"   
  
He turned to Harry to see him struggling in his sleep, making no sounds but acting very much as if he were fighting   
something before him.   
  
Moving with the motivations of protection and fright, Ron leaped upon Harry's bed and as quietly as he could tried to   
shake him awake. Ron may have lost him in his dream, he'd be damned if he lpst him in his own grasp. For a moment, Harry   
fought him harder then jerked unnaturally realizing he was in his bed struggling against Ron.   
  
"Oh my god, they are getting more real." Harry panted reaching for his glasses.   
  
"It's 3 in the morning, Mate." Ron convayed. "I had one this time too, only my first one seemed more real than any other   
dream I've had before."   
  
Ron was suddenly realizing how hard he'd tried to save Harry, there were bruises up and down his arms and legs where he'd   
been fighting with the head board of his bed and struggling against his sheets. He even felt a great deal of physical   
exhaustion. "What do we do now?" The red head asked of his very ill looking friend.   
  
Harry tried to focus his mind, he'd was having a great deal of trouble since half his mind still thought he was dreaming.  
He'd never been forced awake from one of these horrificly real dreams before, it was having an effect.   
  
"We can wonder the halls for a while if you like, maybe go to the kitchens." Harry grogged. "Or something that will   
put you back to sleep."   
  
Ron was still very tired, especially after a life or death struggle. "Yeah... back to sleep..." Ron nodded in the darkness.  
He left Harry's bed, with thurough stare to make sure Harry was alright. Then fell to sleep almost instantly.   
  
Harry took his glasses back off, and stared at the ceiling for nearly another hour. His coldness hadn't left him since waking  
which it usually did. The message hadn't finished yet, Harry knew. What he was being told had been interupted, thus not   
completely leaving him.   
  
Poor Harry rolled in bed trying to settle himself back to sleep, but wasn't able to until the sky beyond his window began to   
turn light.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Wow... it's been forever since I've added a chapter!   
I'm so so so very sorry!!   
  
None of it's been beta read, of course... none of the story has, actually. I know  
typos abound.  
  
I finished my schooling and got a very demanding job just before book 5 came out...   
then I was going to rewrite a bunch of stuff so I wouldn't clash with the canon books,   
but I got so busy with life...   
  
So I'm holding the rewrite off until I get much more accomplished with my current story.   
I know another book will come out and mess me up again before I can finish it...  
cry PLEASE forgive me for wanting to make sense!!!!!  
I'll try very hard to update regularly again. I seem to be finding a bit of time here and there.  
  
thanks you guys.  
--Zero  
  
Written: 06-11-04 


	19. Dreams of a Watery Grave

**HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT**   
  
Chapter 19 - Dreams of a Watery Grave  
  
By: Zero Star (**zrostar**)   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
-  
**Harry floated alone in a pool of sun warmed water. A wonderful time to relax and he was content. It was the end of spring and everything smelled of flowers and greenery.   
  
While relaxing he was only vaguely aware of a dark form slinking in his direction.  
Eyes closed in contentment, he didn't see the face of coming danger.   
He didn't see the face, but he heard a familiar voice. It set off alarms deep within him,   
every part of his body. A laughing that was high and cruel.   
  
Before he realized what was happening, he felt something evil rising under the water, coming for him.  
  
The warm sunny water suddenly turned black and cold, like being encased in ice.   
The sky went dark, the sun died away.   
  
Cold iron chains that stretched from a dark eternity beneath him grabbed Harry so tightly and painfully he couldn't cry out for help. He couldn't struggle. He could only feel his own pain and the stabbing cold across his entire body.  
  
The chains pulled him down into the frozen darkness.  
  
Harry gasped for the last breath he would every take.**   
  
-   
  
Harry fell out of bed, choking and coughing. He sputtered up water, as if he'd taken it with him from his nightmare   
into the waking world.   
  
"Harry!" Ron whispered loudly. He was beside his needy friend.   
  
Ron had again been watching Harry fight in his sleep and instantly had rushed to Harry's aid when he began to cough   
horribly.   
  
Harry breathed heavily trying hard to catch his breath, he was cold and he felt half drowned. He was about to thank Ron for his attentiveness when he choked hard again, this time uncontrollably vomitting.   
  
A get swell of water burst out of Harry, and splattered across the floor. It was cold and foul and the two of them moved backwards to avoid it.   
  
"Mate, you didn't drink a gallon of lake water before you went to bed did you?" Ron grew worried and pale at the site of his dearest friend.   
  
"No..." Harry gasped, laying backwards on the floor. It helped him steady his swirling head.   
"I dreamt ... I dreamt I was drownding. Like ... someone ... had - was going to ... murder me."   
He seperated his words with sharp intakes of breath. "Had murdered me."   
  
"This is water from your dream?" Ron looked at the black puddle on the stone floor. It seemed evil somehow. "We have to tell someone."   
  
Harry's lungs were sore, he was more tired than he'd ever been after one of these nightmares. The last thing he wanted to do was to take to any of the staff about it.   
  
"Harry!!" Ron cried louder. "We have to tell someone! I don't want you to drown in your sleep."  
  
Harry Potter was overcome with a stressed and irrational rage, he sat up and clentched teeth and fist. About ready to shout at his best friend who only wanted to help him. The words were at the tip of his tounge until he saw Ron's face.   
  
Ron looked about ready to cry, his eyes wide and watery. His face pale as a sheet. He seemed to be shaking with complete fear and worry. All for Harry. At the site of this, Harry was nearly overcome with tears of his own. He was greatful for his friends and all they had done for him. He'd never treated them well enough, now that he was thinking about it.   
  
"Alright..." Harry nodded. "Let's start with Hermione... We'll go from there."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Hermione had not been asleep, she had been reading in the common room, again. The same book of Slytherins Ron had brought her.  
  
"You woke up drowding?" Hermione's voice was small and frightened for him, as helpful as she was trying to be. But she too was worried for Harry.  
  
"Yeah... then I choked up the water... after I'd woken up..." Harry said. His voice making a slow recovery.   
  
"We should save some." She said firmly. "Maybe a teacher can tell us more about it if we have something to show them."  
  
Ron nodded. "She's right Harry! Like Snape's aura charm. There's all kinds of things stuff like that can tell the right wizard."  
  
After convicing an embaressed Harry, Ron finally ran back to the boy's dormatory to try to collect some.   
  
"Really Harry, it's alright." Hermione pressed her hand gentle into his own. "We'll help you as best we can, you know that."  
  
"I know..." He said thoughtfully. How well he knew, considering all the three had been through together.   
  
After much debate, Hermione finally agreed to let them go back to bed. If Ron kept an eye on him, and in the morning, since it was Sunday, they could tell a professor about it.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The morning came and Harry slept as long as he could. Ron sitting in bed, not having slept a wink after the previous night's event.   
  
The other boys curious but not snoopy, puzzled and left the two alone. Ron had given them excuses about nightmares and Harry sleep walking. He did know or care of they believed him, as long as they left. Ron finally decided to wake Harry after a considerable time.   
  
"Nooo..." Harry shrugged his sheets over his head. "I'm so tired."   
  
"But Harry, it's nearly lunch time!" Ron emplored worriedly.   
  
"What?!" Harry sat up slowly in bed, reaching for his glasses. He looked at his clock to discover it was nearly twelve sharp. Just beginning the middle of the day.   
  
"I let you sleep as long as I could. I know how tired you were. But mate, it's time to get up, Hermione's waiting."  
  
Ron was right, Hermione had worked hard enough for Harry without his thanks as it was.   
  
Hermione had been waiting for them in the common room, she was doing homework but quickly packed up her things in her school pack when she saw them at the top of the stairs.  
  
The three went to lunch first, they could talk in the Great Hall.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lunch was a healthy serving of roast beef and boiled vegetables with a large slice of apple pie for dessert. A meal surely made to fortify a young student's overly stressed body.  
  
The three ate in silence for a while, when Neville leaned towards them with his nervous squirly look.  
  
"Did you hear about Penny Silverton?" Neville asked them.   
  
"Who?" Ron snapped. It wasn't his job to keep a list of all the students in this vast school, and he'd had a long night.  
  
"She's the Hufflepuff out of the group of blonde first year girls." Hermione snapped back at Ron. Also having a long restless night. "What about her Neville?"   
  
His nervous eyes darted between them. "Well... I heard from her sisters that she had been sleepwalking and talking to herself, and fell." He looked at them all again. "She fell down several flights of stairs from the Library all they way to door of the Dungeons. Snape found her first, he was going to give her detention for being out of bed, but Professor Sprout talked him out of it, just this morning.   
  
Hermione looked hard at Ron, then they both glanced at Harry. He was all to aware of it.  
  
"She wasn't hurt," Neville continued, "Just scraps and bruises, but Madam Pomfrey seems to think just a sleeping potion would keep her from doing it again."   
  
"Neville," Harry clentched his teeth but spoke civilly. "Why are you telling us this."   
  
"Uh, I just thought you'd like to know!" He sputtered, not wanting to be attacked by friends. "I was awake last night harry. I saw it all! My uncle Dwervin used to suffer from a dream curse, one of Gran's simple sleeping potions was all it took. You might be the same way... of course if he missed taking it a single night he'd be cavorting on the roof until dawn..."   
  
"Is that why Snape and his... friend... were brewing so much of it?" Ron suddenly stated, putting two and two together. "We already know that a lot of students besides us suffer from these dreams. Don't think it's a school wide curse, do you?"   
  
"No." Hermione said shortly. "I've done a lot of reading about all that lately, and sometimes even strong sleeping potions don't fix a thing to do with dream curses or messages. We'll still have to tell Professor MacGonagal, and that's that."  
  
============================================================  
  
Greetings readers.   
This chapter was pressed out in kind of a sleepy/hungry hurry.   
If it doesn't make sense I'll fix it sooner or later.   
  
Here is the for mentioned Mandragora portrait that went missing.   
It was drawn by a good friend of mine. Minus a few details.

angelfire -pr/zrostar/ -zaksart/drakeinprofile.jpg

no spaces, or dashes... fanfic won't let me post a URL.

written: 07-10-04


	20. Lethe's Office

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT 

Chapter 20 - Lethe's Office 

By: Zero Star (zrostar) 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Lunch was past, they were full and the weariness of the night before was taking it's full effect. Hermoine and Ron sat with Harry on the stairs a few feet away from MacGonagol's office. Harry wanted a moment to gather his thoughts before he was to explain that he wad drownding in a perfectly dry bed last night. He wasn't sure how the words would sound outloud. _ Um.. professor, I was sleep and had an awful dream, then I spewed up nasty lake water? _ Or ... _ Prof. MacGonagol, I had this nasty dream about black stuff and it got me and then I puked some up._

"Nothing sounds right!" Harry shouted grumpily. "What am I supposed to say... what could she really do for me anyway..." 

Hermione frowned and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Harry. I can tell her for you. You don't have to say a word." She looked at Ron for support and kicked at him when he didn't reply. "We'll explain everything for you." 

Ron whined at her sudden attack. "Er! Yeah, I mean it's not like she's going to be mad we are trying to save you. Thank goodness you aren't a Slytherin, right?" He chuckled dryly without humor. Quieting himself when the other two leared at him in disaproval. 

Harry sighed heavily. "MacGonagol will send me to the hospital wing for sure. I'd bet I'll miss all kinds of practice, get behind on my homework, and probably supervised for the rest of the year! I mean it's just... If only there were someone less intimidating to talk to about it, someone who would be really forward about curses and stuff... who could give me my own advice. Someone to help me help myself..." 

As Harry finished speaking a loud crash vibrated a door just a few yards down the hallway. It was followed by a kind of roaring sound, followed by a violent hissing and a masculin shout of triumph. A muffled "HAHA, Got you again!" was a familiar voice. 

The three exchanged glances, and no need to ask each other, and dashed in unison for the door. Pausing outside, Harry noticed a very faint rendition of the Gryfindor lion faded, almost into obscurity, had been painted across the door handle. They began to pound and knock. 

"Are you alright! We heard a crash!" Hermione knocking loudly. 

"Shout if you're ok! We hear a noise!" Ron tugged at the door handle. 

"Is it safe for us to come in?" Harry standing back a ways, trying to discourag his friends. 

There was a brief silence, the only sounds were students in the hallways going about their sunday business. Then a quiet 'snick' as the large lock unlatched itself from inside. The door swung open into darkness. 

"Helloooo?" Hermione slowly asked peaking her head inside the dark room. "It's pitched black in there!" 

Ron frowned an instantly pulled her back, "What are you doing!" 

"No no, it's alright, you three may enter. But shut the door behind you!" The gruff familliar voice encouraged them in. 

They slowly made their way into the darkness, hessitant and unsure. Ron shook his head, "this had 'bad idea' written all over it." 

As the three of them just cleared the door, it slammed shut, hard and loud causing the three to jump in surprise. It really was pitched black. There was nothing to see and everything to hear. The ticking of several loud clocks, hard clacking footsteps on the hard stone floor, their hearts beating paniced in their chests. And finally, a quiet friendly chuckle. 

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." Professor Lethe's voice echoed. A snapping sound and a single strangely luminescent candle burst to life behind his desk. It illuminated the entire room. He grinned approvingly, sitting in a chair that seemed so much larger than he was. "Welcome, young Gryffindors, to my office." 

Ron and Hermione stopped hugging each other for dear life and Harry sheathed his wand as thier eyes ajusted to the surroundings. 

Lethe's desk was small and tidy, vastly different than the shelves which lined the walls. The shelves were cramped and filled messily with everything from books, boxes, charms, jewels, scrolls, animal skins, animal feet, hornsof various kinds, folded paper ornements, tea cups, daggers, photographs, model ships, smoking pipes, paint and brushes, quills, scraps of paper, and many more completely indescribible items. On the walls were old paintings so covered in dust and soil they were completely unseen. The floor was also dusty hard stone mostly overed by a formerly lovely oriental rug, it's dominating colors where purple and red. Four chairs sat before his modest desk, and he guestured for them to sit. They looked around, wide eyed and marvelled before taking the offered seats. 

"So, dear students," he smiled kindly. "What brings you into my office?" 

They sat quietly for a few moments, Ron and Harry exchanged glances before Hermione broke in. 

"Well... we were on our way to MacGonagol's office when we heard the sounds of a fight coming from behind this door." She looked at him with surprise. How could he not have understood the racket he was making. 

He sat with a cocked eye brow for a moment. "Oh... that." He chuckled. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled again. Despite his smile, somewhere behind him looked like something large and powerful had broken a hole into the stone wall of his office. A few of the bricks were broken and shattered hanging by a thread, there was nothing but darkness behind them. 

The trio gaped at him. 

"Nothing to worry about." Ron breathed hoarsely. "Right... suppose you're gonna tell us Harry isn't supposed to worry about all his nightmares either!" 

"Ron!" Harry jabbed him in the ribs. "Shut up." 

"What!" Lethe quickly snapped at him. "What was that Mr. Potter! What kind of nightmares?" 

Harry paused and blushed. It was always hard to entrust a teacher with his problems, even if he really had to. Lethe must have sensed his hessitation and instanty snapped at the other two to leave. Harry would be returned to them safely when he was finished speaking to him alone! 

Harry didn't feel any better alone. Lethe he didn't know well enough to trust, yes he was interesting. At least he might get some advice. This was the first time he was able to really have a good look at this new professor. Yes, he was short, a bit shorter than Harry had originally guessed. But also, pale. Very pale. It may have been the bright royal red in the man's robes... but he seemed a little hollow eyed as well. It didn't encourage Harry at all. 

"Harry, a friend says you were seen walking the halls at night." Lethe began in a soft voice, devoid of it's previous gruffness. "That's dangerous you know... all kinds of crazy things get around this school." 

Harry didn't recall being caught or seen by anyone or anything. Except for Cherti, but he had said he wouldn't tell. 

"I'm not asking you to admit to it." Lethe sighed. "I'm just giving you a piece of my mind." 

Again Harry sat in silence looking around the office, unsure of what to say. "Yes, sir." Was all he mustered up. At a second glance, Harry seemed to noticed there were no windows and for early afternoon it was very very dark in his office. Almost as black as a cave. It reminded him of the blackness of his dreams and gave him a nasty shiver of recall. 

"You look tired Harry." Lethe tried again, in the same kind voice. "You wouldn't be the only one having trouble sleeping." 

"So I've heard..." Harry mummbled before he realized what he was admitting to. 

Lethe only cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't going to pin him on it. "Dumbledor had his suspicions that you might have trouble when school started." He paused a long silent moment to observe the boy. "Is it getting to you? The lack of sleep?" 

"Yeah... well... it's more the dreams than it is missing the sleep..." Harry's voice was small and he stared intently at his shoe laces. 

"May I ask you what kinds of dreams these are, Harry?" 

The boy paused. "Dark." He rubbed his forehead which held a dull ache. "Cold." 

The professor raised his eyebrows and inched slightly closer to him. When he spoke his voice was very soft and comforting. "Harry... do you know where you are in these dreams...?" 

"No, sir." Harry rubbed his forehead again, his ache was growing slightly stronger. 

"Harry." Again Lethe inched slightly closer, his eyes burned with interest. "Is anyone with you, in these dreams?" 

"Sometimes..." Harry rubbed his head again, he could feel the pressure building. "Sometimes I think I can see something. Sometimes I think it's a person, sometimes it's just like a faint object." When he finished speaking a full pounding had grown in his forehead just under his scar. It was painful. 

Lethe had stood and was looming over Harry, visibly resisting the urge to reach for him. "What does it look like?" His voice was still light and sympathetic. 

Harry looked up at him, his vision clouded from the stabbing in his skull. It was nearly audable, like a hard knocking sound. 

"Professor!" The knocking came again. "Professor Lethe, can I speak to you about our last assignment!" 

The voice was of a younger student, muffled as she shouted through the wood of the heavy wooden door. 

Instantly some tension that filled the room was broken. Lethe sighed and slumped back in his oversized chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Yes, my dear, one moment." He shouted back, the irritable gruffness returning to his voice. "Harry, Madam Pomphrey is offering sleeping aid to anyone who asks for it. And you may wish to keep track of these dreams of yours. I have a gut feeling, they may be telling you something. If they should give you any more troubles. Please, please, please don't hessitate to speak to me about it. Now off with you!" 

As the pounding in his skull slowly began to subside, he looked worriedly to the professor. "Sir... you won't tell anyone, will you?" 

"I shan't breath a word of it to any living soul." Lethe grinned and waved him away.

* * *

Holy crap! I'm so sorry I had a life for a few years. I'm sad I haven't written anything since this god awful job of mine kicked in. I'm not joking I'm really trying to come back this time! I have new hours and stuff. SO it will help. 

About the "re-write" I was supposed to do. After not reading this story for a long time and sitting down to read it again. I really remember why I was going to re-write in the first place. The last 4 or 5 chapters sound really rushed to me and I found a bunch of typos, even a couple of FLUBS! But I'm not going to worry about that for a while now, or unless I suddenly get fired. THEN, I'll be all over it! ;) 

I miss you guys and I miss my writing, but my story is SO much clearer in my head now! So... yeah. 

Anyone just picking this put for the first time... I started this story back in like 2002 way before the last couple potter books came out, so I know I've missed a few things here and there. But I'm not really worried about it. I tried to rewrite it in 2004 and then my job overtook my life. I sold my soul to a corperation...

Thanks!  
-Zero 

written: 08-01-06 


	21. A little artistry

HARRY POTTER and the DARKEST NIGHT

Chapter 21 - Sunday Night Detention

By: Zero Star (zrostar)

-----------------------------------------------------

"What was all that about...?" Ron asked as Harry strode from the old professor's office.

"Did you tell him!" Hermione nearly shouted.

Harry paused for a long moment, it had been a weird few minutes. He wasn't sure why his head started hurting so badly or why it had stopped. Lethe had seemed to want to help him.

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled, feeling badly for lying, but not wanting to let them down and worry them either.

"Oh good." Hermione sighed. "What did he tell you? And what was going on in his office!"

"Sorry... I'm tired." Harry shook his head and slowly walked away from them both.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but stood in silence and let him go.

"Ron... I'm worried about Harry." Hermione turned to her redhaired counter-part.

"Yeah. Me too." Ron whistfully looked after his best friend, watching Harry make his way down the empty hall.

--------------

The sun dazzled brightly over the lake, it was a few hours to sunset and the sky was still a beautiful clear blue.  
It was nearing the end of summer and soon the fall would bring cooler weather and the leaves would change colors.  
The sounds of the school could be heard everywhere.

Hagrid busied himself in the garden, planting various squash and removing the occational weed.

A few Ravenclaw first years were gathered in the courtyard pacticing spells from their primers. Their shouts and  
laughs could be heard to the top of the astronomy tower. Professor Sinistra nodded a vague approval as she hovered around the tower on  
her broomstick polishing the large, circular lens of her telescope. Occationally being dived at by the infamous Madam Hooch, the two  
women occationally laughing at each other.

Harry watched the daily buzzing idly from his window, in the boys dorm of Gryffindor tower. He was trying to rest before dinner,  
possibly his last meal before an untimely death in the castle dungeons tonight...or possibly a fate worse than death. It was a brief  
moment he spent wondering what could be worse. He thought about being in potions class for the rest of his life, or having Snape as an  
inlaw! What if he was maimed playing quidditch and could never fly again? _Well... that wouldn't be so bad _he told himself.  
_At least he could tell a great story about his injuries. _Ron's obvious fear would be, being locked in a box with spiders.  
Or locked in any box for that matter, forever. _Eternity in a small dark place... would be hell. Lost and alone, no one could hear you,  
struggling or screaming. Maybe you'd just give up after a while. Would you ever get used to something like that? Something like...  
Like my dreams! _

Harry jumped from his bed, sure that he could still see a stain on the floor from the black water he'd coughed up. The thought upset him.  
Hagrid had told him once if something bothered him, he could write it out and send him a letter. Harry didn't feel much like telling Hagrid  
his darkest secrets, today. But he did feel like writing it out, maybe it would make him feel better.

He flung open his trunk with a bang and began ripping through his clothing to find the birthday present Sirius had given him.  
Harry's birthday was before the school year but never celebrated with friends. The Weasley's had given him a giant birthday cake,  
Ron tossed in some of his repeat chocolate frog cards with an appology that he didn't have any money to get him a proper gift.  
Hermione had given him a new quill and ink set, including an extra bottle of the red ink that Harry was so fond of using.  
Hagrid bestowed Harry with an owl grooming kit to keep Hedwig at her best. Hedwig was grateful.

While sorting through his things which brought a smile to his face, it was good to feel loved, he finally clasped Sirius's gift,  
at the very bottom of his trunk. Smooth and flat, Harry brought it into the light. It was still wrapped in black paper and a purple  
ribbon clumsily wound around it. A white note stuck out at an odd angle. Harry carefully grasped it in his fingers and unfolded it to  
read it again.

**Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! I didn't know what to get you  
as your friends probably know your tastes a bit  
better than I. However, this was a very useful idea  
for your father and myself in class. This journal  
is charmed to pass messages back and forth. I have  
the other journal that will recieve them. All you have  
to do is tap your wand 3 times across the spine when  
you've finished writing to send your message my way.  
I dare say it's much safer and more convieniant than  
sending owls. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. **

**All my love, keep yourself safe.  
Sirius **

Harry just stared at his note for a long while, holding the book in his hands. If only he could have Sirius here with him, everything  
would be alright... He settled himself on his bed once more, bringing the gift of quills and ink with him. He tore open the black wrapping  
paper and set eyes on a black leather bound diary. The pages were gold trimmed and it felt light in his hands. It would be  
easy to take it with him and large enough to write all could possibly say for the year. The cover was unadorned but the inside  
cover written in Sirius's handwriting read a brief: "With all my love, to the infamous Harry Potter."

He smiled again turned the first page and scribbled a date, the first dream he could remember was about a month before school  
had started. He wrote about vague nothingness, and was having trouble putting it into words. Nothing seemed to describe what  
he'd seen. The only thing he could say was "cold and dark" or maybe "damp and flowing" that didn't work either...  
He stared at the page for what seemed an infinity before deciding to draw a picture.

Harry scribbled and doodled until his arm was tired. Having a drawn faint red likeness of himself floating in the middle of  
a black, black page. Art was never his field of interest, but he nodded approval.

For his next page he drew again the same dark field across the entire length of the paper, save for a little star like things  
that seemed to glow red off in the distance. Again he nodded his approval.

The third page he wrote a few words: "I feel like I was trapped forever, like I'd been here forever. And something wouldn't  
let me leave. But it seemed so long ago. I felt like someone else was talking to me, it sounded like a man. He was telling  
me something but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was this dull roar that made the same noise over and over again.  
I was like half asleep. I wasn't awake but I could hear and see everything. I thought I saw something far away, but it was  
so dark.

On the next entry he traced his own hands across two pages and drew chains around his wrists and filled in the rest with black.

A clock chimed merrily. It made Harry jump from his fury of dream translation. He put his glasses back on a looked up.

This clock did not tell time with irrelivant muggle numbers, but showed the viewer a much for useful time for that of wizards.  
The large grandfather clock in the boys dorm showed a picture of a knife and fork and said 'Supper Time!'

-------------

As Harry took his seat, he saw the young Gryffindors staring up at the head table. All the teachers were present, as well  
as Amun Cherti, and Professor Lethe. Snape didn't seem quiet as ill in appearence, which was sad. But their eyes were not  
looking toward's Snape. They were fixed at the far corner were Hagrid normally sat. In fact, next to Hagrid, alsmost out of  
sight as the giant's figure seemed to hide him. An older man vaguely resembling Snape was seated. There were two shocks of  
white hair, on either side of his forehead, that seemed to split his black maine in a skunkish fashion. He looked a little  
older than Harry recalled from his portrait. His black hood and cloak draped the back of his chair. As Hagrid spoke to the man,  
with a grin of enthusiasim. The other spoke back with limited movement of his face, but every time his lips parted, they revieled  
a string of short pointed teeth. Every last one of them to a sharp point.

Harry's jaw dropped and he caught himself staring uncontrollably. The more he watched the wider his eyes and mouth became.

Mandragora's large nostrils seemed to issue a faint cloud of dark smoke whenever he took a deep breath to speak to Hagrid. At the end of each finger a long claw like point, the same Harry had seen in last night's detention.

"He's not eating either." Hermione didn't even blink, unable to remove her eyes. "That's the 3rd one."

"Something tells me," Ron's voice broke into a squeak. "We don't serve the kind of food he eats."

"Suddenly I'm not very hungry." Harry looked at the beautiful roast beef and large plate of boiled vegetables, mashed potatos  
dripping in rich brown gravy. But all he could think about was detention. Alone. Tonight. With **that** man.

* * *

I had forgotten all about Harry's birthday in my first chapter! So here, I said something. ;) 

I wrote the diary part here in a fury of typing, forgive any errors please.

FanFiction was giving me all kinds of hell after my return. But I've finally figured it out, so it will be easier for me to write/rewrite.

I am really starting to get back into my story, and yes yes ArikaPhantomess, I'll be fixing my many many many error's soon.  
Oh and Eyeinthesky, your pen name happens to be the same as one of my favorite Alan Parson songs! yay :D


End file.
